The Avengers Soul Mate
by Kay1990
Summary: Soul mates are a rare thing. Being the soulmate of 5 is unheard of. Makayla's family is with a group that is against people who are marked as soul mates. What happens when she meets hers right after the attack in New York? Clint/Natasha/Steve/OC/Tony/Bruce
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Avengers story. I am so excited to be writing this. Please tell me what you think_

 _I do not own The Avengers!_

 **Summary: Soul mates are a rare thing. Being the soulmate of 5 is unheard of. Makayla's family is with a group that is against people who are marked as soul mates. What happens when she meets hers right after the attack in New York?**

 **(First couple paragraphs are in 3** **rd** **person)**

 **Chapter 1**

We seek companions that embrace life with us in a deep and harmonious manner. The highest ideal of these deep relationships is often labeled as "soul mate(s)" in our culture. The simple truth is people push themselves and relationships too hard. The most profound reason a person isn't finding their soul mate(s) is because of trying too hard. Mix this deep desire of wanting a soul mate(s) with modern culture's perception that anyone could be a possible soul mate and you get the all too common relationship disaster.

When someone is blessed with a soul mate(s) they have marks that appear on their body that represents the person or people they supposed to be with. People who are destined to have a soul mate(s) only get their marks once all people in the group are born. So say a person is 30 and they get the mark of their soul mate. That person does not age until there soul mate becomes 30. Or, if someone was destined to be soul mates with more than one person than no one ages until all of them reach the oldest is the group's age.

There is a group of people called The Soulless. These people are against soul mates. They believe that you should be able to choose your life partner. They hate people who are marked and have committed hate crimes. This is a very dangerous group. The founders of The Soulless are Mark and Susan Lane. These two people ignored their marks and got married. They hate their marks so much that they went out to find their soul mates and murdered them. When they did the marks on their bodies vanished. Seven years after Mark and Susan murdered their soul mates they were blessed with a baby girl. That day, everything changed.

On December 25, 1997, Makayla Lane was born. Both Mark and Susan were so happy. They were trying to have a baby for years. Now they are holding their little girl. The Soulless celebrated, delighted that the founders finally got what they always wanted. They took their baby home and laid her in her crib. They then turned in for the night.

A few hours later Mark and Susan woke up to Makayla crying. They both got up and went to check on her. They were surprised that Makayla was glowing. A pure bright blue light was coming from within her. It was a beautiful sight. When the light vanished Mark and Susan ran to the crib. When they started to check over Makayla they both froze. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their baby girl had 5 marks on her body. She had one on each wrist, one on her ribs, one on her left hip and one on her lower back.

Both parents started to cry. They wanted a baby so bad and now this happened. They couldn't tell their members because they would want to her their baby. For the first time in Mark and Susan's life, they couldn't bring themselves to hurt a marked soul mate. They would raise their baby and hide her markings. They will keep her safe and away from her soul mates.

 **(Now everything is going to be in first person)**

June 7, 2016

The last couple of days have been hell. I have been feeling different things from my marks and they have been making me sick. I feel angry, guilty, terrified and much more. These feelings have made me vomit and bed ridden. Today of all days I have to suck it up and put a smile on my face. Today my best friend, Stacy is getting married in Central Park. She always wanted an outside wedding in June.

I got out of bed and slowly made my way to the bathroom. Maybe I will feel better after I take a shower. I turned the hot water on and jumped in. I let the water run down my body and couldn't help but sigh in relief. I could feel my muscles start to relax and those horrible feelings start to fade. It was like I was washing all the bad toxins out of my body. When I was done I got out and wrapped a towel around my body.

I walked back to my room and started to get ready. I put on my pink lace bra and panties. I was walking to the closet but I stopped. I turned and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I couldn't help but stare at my marks. My parents say that my marks are evil and to always keep them covered but that can't be true. Sure, the last couple of days they were making me sick but usually them give me comfort. I have a black spider on my right wrist, an arrow on my left wrist, green mist on my ribs, a red and gold wrench on my left hip and the last one is the American flag in the shape of a star. The marks are small so it is easy to cover them up.

"Makayla, are you almost ready?" my mother asked while walking into my room.

"Sorry mom, I got distracted." I said and quickly grabbed my dress from the closet.

"Makayla I told you to always keep your marks covered. Even when you are alone. I don't want them to corrupt you." Mom said glaring at me.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down.

"Your father and I will wait for you down stairs." She said sighing while walking out.

I put on my floor length red dress on with white gloves that went up to my elbows. After I put on my heels I went down stairs. I then started to feel anger and determination from all of my marks. It happened all at once and made me loose my balance on the last step. I would have fallen but my father caught me.

"Are you alright baby girl?" dad asked me.

"I think so." I said while putting my hand on my left hip because it started to burn a little.

"Try to ignore those evil things Makayla and then everything will be ok." Dad said pulling my hand away from my hip.

When my hand left my hip the mark started to burn worse making me wince. This is not going to be a good day.

We made it to Central Park. I jumped out of the car and ran straight for my best friend, Stacy. We both hugged each other. I can't believe she is getting married. She is only a year older than me.

"I am so excited!" she squealed.

"I'm happy for you." I told her making her hug me again.

"You will find someone. I know you will." She said while pulling away.

As we were getting ready for the wedding we saw a couple holding hands walking by. They both had marks on their necks. Stacy's face changed and she looked disgusted.

"I hope they don't stay here long. I don't want any marked bastards here on my big day." She said making me wince but she didn't noticed.

"Come on Stacy, let's get you married." I said while grabbing her arm.

I pulled her away and far away from the couple. Stacy spotted some of her family and ran to them. I walked over to mom and helped her put covers over the tables.

"Mom can I ask you a question?"

"Of course baby." She said smiling at me.

"What happens if my soul mates find me?" I asked her.

This has been bothering me from the day I was old enough to know what the marks were. If they are my soul mates they wouldn't hurt me, would they?

"You would become their whore. They will physically, mentally and emotionally abuse you. Don't worry baby, your father and I will make sure that never happens to you." She said patting me on the shoulder.

As the wedding started my marks started to act up again. I tried to concentrate on the wedding and ignore the burning. All of them were burning this time. This is not good! I took deep slow breaths trying to ignore the pain.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a hole opened up in the sky. I started to get scared. I could feel my body start to tremble. Then my marks started to cool down. It was like my soul mates could feel what I am feeling. If I could feel their feelings I don't see why they couldn't feel mine as well. Then a bunch of aliens started to come out of the hole.

Everyone started to run away. I tried to find my parents but the aliens started to shoot at us. I quickly picked up my dressed and kicked off my heels and ran as fast as I could. Why is this happening? As I was running I saw my mom and dad. As I was running towards them an alien shot a blast right next to me. The power of the blast flew me into a car and then my vision went black.

 ***After the battle***

"Makayla, baby wake up." I heard my mother's voice.

"Mom?" I croaked out.

"Oh thank God!" I heard my father say.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in an all-white room with bright lights. It smelled sterile. I looked down and noticed I am in a hospital gown and my gloves are off. My marks are on display! I then looked at my parents. My eyes went wide when I noticed that they are handcuffed to their chairs. This is not good. What happened while I was out?

"Why are you handcuffed?" I asked them.

Before they could answer and man in a white coat came in. He glared at my parents but his eyes soften when he looked at me.

"My name is Dr. Thomas. How are you feeling Makayla?" he asked me.

"I'm hurting everywhere." I said.

I started to write something down and then looked at me again.

"You have cracked ribs and hit your head pretty hard." He said shinning a light into my eyes.

"I want to go home." I said in a whimper.

"You can go home if you have someone to pick you up. Your parents on the other hand are going to jail." He said in a cold voice aimed at my parents.

"Why?" I asked panicking.

"For killing one of my nurses that was helping you. Just because of her mark." He said then walked out.

My blood ran cold. My parents killing? There must be some mistake. I mean, sure they don't like people with marks but I have marks and they don't hate me. Do they? I looked at them and they wouldn't look at me. This can't be happening.

The cops then came and started to take my only family away. No! Tears started to run down my face.

"Mom! Dad!"

I pulled my I.V. out of my arm and even though it hurt like hell I got out of bed. They can't take them away from me. I don't have anyone else. I started to follow them into the hall when the nurses noticed what was going on. The nurses started to pull me away from them when suddenly I head a male voice.

"Calm down gorgeous."

I turned my head and saw a man with sandy blonde hair. He was tall, maybe 5"11. He has blue-green eyes that I couldn't look away from. From what I could tell he was built as well. Did he just call me gorgeous? I felt my face start to heat up. I could now hear my parents start a commotion but I didn't care. I couldn't look away from this man. The mark on my left wrist felt warm and gave me comfort. I brought my left arm to my chest keeping my mark near my heart. The man noticed and slowly walked towards me.

It was like time stood still. Once he was directly in front of me he gently grabbed my left hand. What is going on? Why am I not running from him? He pulled my arm away from my chest and turned my wrist facing up.

"So you are who we are looking for." He said tracing a finger over the arrow.

When he touched my mark my whole body heated up. I felt light headed in a good way. He then pulled the collar of his shirt down and I froze when I saw my mark on him. He had a small sunflower on his chest. That means he is my soul mate! I then started to get dizzy and my vision went black once again.

 **Please tell me what you think! R &R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I just want to thank .Temple, heartbreaker315, kayleeh, Lexipexie08, basketball4444 and StrayTraught for following and favorited my story. You guys are awesome!_

 _Shout out for PB &J and Guest for being the first two to leave a review. Thank you!_

 _I do not own The Avengers!_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hawkeye's POV**

When the battle was finally over I decided to go to the hospital. I needed to get my side stitched up and didn't feel like waiting for S.H.E.I.L.D. I could have let Natasha stitch me up I guess but I just had this urge to go to the hospital. It's weird, huh? Having an urge to go to a hospital. I think I had too many hits to the head. Damn my side hurts. No more going through windows for me.

I walked all the way to the hospital. Not one of my best ideas. The mark on my chest started to burn. My soul mate is in pain and scared. Damnit! I wish I knew where my soul mate was. When I walked into the hospital the mark on my chest started to burn worse. What the hell? I tried to calm my soul mate by send him or her calm feelings but it wasn't working. Something is wrong.

I walked to the nurse's station to get someone to stitch my side up when 2 police officers came out of a room with 2 shady looking people. I didn't think anything of it until I the burning of my mark started to get unbearable.

"Mom! Dad!" I heard a voice yell.

A beautiful girl ran out of the room. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was about 5"4 and had long golden blonde hair. I couldn't see her body because of her hospital gown. You could tell she was in pain and scared. The nurses grabbed the young girl and started to pull her away from her parents. She reached out with her left hand and I froze. There is no fucking way! My soul mate! That is why I needed to come here.

"Calm down gorgeous." I said while walking up to her.

She looked over at me and I could help but notice her heart shape face, deep brown eyes, and pink pouty lips. Her cheeks then went pink and I couldn't help but smirk. I could hear her parents throwing a fit. Did I care? Fuck no! They are going to jail for some reason anyway. I saw that she brought her left hand to her chest. It was like she was keeping my mark close to her heart. I gently smiled at her as I walked over and gently grabbed her hand. I turned her wrist up and saw my mark on full display.

"So you are who we are looking for." I said while tracing my finger on the arrow.

She looked confused as she looked up at me. I pulled the collar of my shirt down and showed her the mark on me. Her eyes went wide as she was putting things together. She looked like she wanted to say something before she passed out. I quickly grabbed her and lifted her in my arms.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter!" the man said snarling at me.

"What are the charges?" I asked the police.

"Murder." The one holding the man said.

"She is no longer your concern. Her soul mates will take care of her from now on." I said glaring at them.

I don't care if they are her parents. I am not allowing them near her again. I then walked back to the room where she came out of. I set her on the bed. One of the nurses that were trying to pull her away earlier came in and set up her I.V. She then checked on her ribs and head.

"What happen? Is she ok?" I asked the nurse.

"She has some cracked ribs and she hit her head pretty hard during the invasion." The nurse said before while rewrapping her head with clean bandages and then left.

The nurse then left me with my soul mate. I can't believe I am the first one to find her. She is not just my soul mate. She is the soul mate of Natasha, Tony, Bruce and Steve as well. When we all found out that we would be sharing a soul mate not everyone agreed with that. Natasha and I always knew about the two of us sharing a soul mate but to find out that you would be sharing with 3 other people was a bit overwhelming. All of us have that same mark but in different places. I have the mark on my chest, Natasha has hers on her right hip, Tony has it on his left forearm, Steve's is on his left shoulder and Bruce is between his shoulder blades. We all have a little sunflower.

My soul mate started to whimper in her sleep. I grabbed her wrist with my mark and gently rubbed the mark. Her whimpers stopped and she relaxed. I sighed as I leaned back. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Natasha's number.

"Are you ok?" she asked as soon and she answered.

"Come to the hospital and bring everyone else." I said still watching her sleep.

"Why? What happen?" she asked sounding concerned.

"I know why we all got a sunflower mark now." I said knowing Natasha would piece it together.

"We'll be right there." She said the quickly hung up.

I got up and left her room for a moment. I really need to get my side taken care of. Hopefully I am back before she wakes up.

 **Makayla's POV**

I don't feel too good. My head is killing me and my ribs hurt every time I breathe. I opened my eyes to see that the lights in my room were dimmed. Thank God! Bright lights would not have been fun. Suddenly everything that happened earlier came crashing down. My parents are gone and I have met one of my soul mates. What if he tries to hurt me? I don't want to be a whore. The door to my room opened and my soul mate came strolling in. He looked at me and smiled.

"How are you feeling gorgeous?" he asked me making me blush.

"I'm hurting." I croaked out making myself wince.

"Has a nurse came in and check on you yet?" he asked me frowning.

I shook my head and looked down at the blanket. He seems nice but it could be a front. What is he is not really nice? My parents did say that soul mates and manipulate each other through their marks. I don't know what to believe. I could feel my eyes start to water and my bottom lip shaking. I felt the bed dip and warm strong arms wrap around me and pull me into a hard body.

"Shhh you're ok gorgeous. I will not let anything happen to you." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I want to go home." I said crying.

"I know gorgeous. It's going to be ok." He said as he started to rock me like a child.

When I calmed down a little I looked up at him. He is very handsome. He looked down at me and smiled. He let me go to just place his hands on my face and wipe my tears away.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Makayla Lane." I said blushing again

"Makayla." He said trying it out.

"What's your name?" I asked politely.

"My name is Clint Barton gorgeous." He said smiling.

"S-stop calling me that." I said trying to push myself away from him.

"Why?" he asked pulling me closer to him.

"Cause it's not true." I said looking down.

He hooked his finger under my chin and made me look up at him. He looked a little mad.

"Don't ever say that again. You are gorgeous and if I have to say that every day to make you believe it I will." He said pulling me into a hug.

I am not used to this. My parents never really hugged me. It was like they were afraid to touch me sometimes. They said that they loved me all the time but they never really showed it. There was always a comment about my marks. This hug felt nice. For some reason I felt safe in Clint's arms. A beeping noise then went off. I felt Clint shift and saw him pull out his phone.

"Want to meet your other soul mates?" he asked me.

He knows the other ones? What if they are not nice like him? What if they hate me? I started to shake a little bit when the door opened and in walked in a beautiful red head. She was tall and lean. She was wearing a black body suit. She looked at me and smiled. Her green eyes lit up when she noticed I was staring at her. I blushed and looked down.

"Krasivaya." The woman said in Russian.

I looked up at her with a confused look and tilted my head to the side. The woman walked over to the right side of the bed. The mark on my right wrist started to feel warm. The women then grabbed my right hand and turned my arm over. She then ran her fingers over the spider making me feel light headed. Is she my soul mate too? No way!

"Where are the others?" Clint asked over my head.

"At stark tower. We think it would be better to bring her there so Bruce can look her over." She said above me head as well.

"I'll go sign her out." Clint said getting up and walking out of the room.

"What is your name Krasivaya?" she said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Makayla, what is your name?" I asked her.

"Natasha Romanoff." She said while gently petting my hair.

"Do you know my other soul mates?" I asked her.

"I do."

"Who are they and why are we going to Stark tower?" I asked thinking about that ugly building.

"Well one of your soul mate is a doctor that wants to check you over himself since he doesn't trust anyone else, another one is a solider that didn't want to bring attention to himself and well the last one is Tony Stark himself." She said still petting my hair.

My eyes widen and I looked at her. Tony Stark? The Tony Stark who is also Iron Man? No way! He treats women horribly. I don't want to go. No way am I going. I started to shake again. I felt Natasha wrap her arms around me.

"I don't want to go. I just want to go home." I said as she pulled me into a hug.

"That will be your home from now on with the rest of us Krasivaya." She said holding me tight.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"There is nothing to be scared about. We all would die before we let anything happen to you." She said kissing my forehead.

As she was holding me I couldn't help but think. What if my parents were wrong? What if soul mates were not evil at all? If that were true I would be considered evil as well, right? I mean, Clint and Natasha have been nice to me. I can feel what they are feeling through the marks. I didn't feel anything bad from them.

Clint came back and smiled at the bot of us. He threw a bad at the foot of the bed and walked out again. Natasha got up and grabbed the bag pulling out hospital sweat pants and shirt.

"Let's get you dressed. Do you mind if I help you?" she asked me.

I looked at her and bit my lip. Should I let her? I don't think I will be able to with my ribs hurting. I nodded my head. She walked over to me and helped me get up. I winced as I felt a stabbing pain in my ribs. This hurts. She took the hospital gown off me and I tried to look anywhere but her. This is embarrassing.

"Makayla look at me." She said gently.

I slowly looked at her. She was looking directly at my face. Her eyes never strayed as she helped me put on the sweat pant and shirt which were really big on me. Natasha has really pretty eyes. They are a bright green while mine is a dull brown.

"All done." She said kissing my cheek making my blush.

She smirked at me. She is enjoying this too much. She then wrapped her arm around me and helped me walk. As soon as we got to the hallway Clint picked me up and held me in his arm being careful of my ribs and head. He is strong! We then left the hospital. Clint carried me to a limo with a man standing next to it. The man looked a little mean.

"Is she ok?" the man asked.

"She will be ok Happy. Just need to have Bruce look her over." Clint said while Natasha opened the back door to the limo.

His name is Happy? He doesn't look very happy. This is a joke right? Is he like Happy like in SOA? That would be cool.

When we got to Stark tower we got out of the limo. Clint then swept me into his arms again making me wrap my arms wrap around his neck.

First the first time I looked down. I am so far from the ground. I tightened my arms around his neck.

"Please don't drop me." I said still looking down.

"Never." He whispered in my ear making me blush and him laugh.

He makes me blush on purpose. I know he does. When went into an elevator. When the doors closed a voice spoke that wasn't Clint or Natasha's voice making me jump.

"Glad you made it back safe Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanoff." The voice said.

"Who is that?" I asked Clint.

Before he answered the elevators stopped and opened revealing 3 men pacing in the room. When we walked off the elevator they stopped and looked at us. Tony Stark was the first one that pretty much ran over to us.

 **Sorry guys I am stopping here. I will update every weekend. R &R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you everyone that reviewed and followed/favorited my story. You guys are awesome_

 _I do not own The Avengers!_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Makayla's POV**

My eyes widen when I saw Tony Stark running towards us. His eyes were planted right on me. My mark on my left hip started to tingle and warm up. I could feel that he was curious and excited. Once here saw standing right in front of us I noticed he had a shit eating grin on his face making me blush. Clint then slowly put me down so my feet were on the ground. I then noticed that I am so short. This is so not fair!

"Hey there princess, took you long enough. I have been waiting forever for you." He said looking down at me.

"Umm, sorry?" I said looking up at him.

"Oh you are so precious!" he said while patting my head making me blush even more.

When he started to take his arm back I saw my mark. I grabbed his wrist and looked at the tiny sunflower on his left forearm. I gently traced my mark on his arm. It was like I was in a trance. This can't be real. I don't know why but I feel safe. Even around my other two soul mates I haven't met just yet. Why though? Why do I feel this way? Shouldn't I try to find a way to get away from them? I feel so confused right now.

"What's your name princess?" I heard Tony ask, his voice got a little deeper.

"Makayla Lane." I said looking up at him.

"Well Makayla, I am Tony Stark and I just want to tell you it is a pleasure to meet you." He said grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Knock it off Tony." I voice next to Tony said.

I turned my head and froze. Captain America is standing right in front of me. The mark on my low back started to tingle now. No way! Captain America is my other soul mate? Now I know this can't be real. Captain America looked at me and then our eyes met. The tingle on my low back suddenly warmed up. He smiled at me and what a smile it was. His smile is brighter than the sun itself.

"Hey doll. Glad to finally meet you. My name is Steve Rogers." He said looking down at me.

Just when I thought I couldn't blush anymore it proved me wrong. I think my face is about as red as a tomato right now. This is embarrassing. I started to feel a headache coming on. This is not good. I started to rub my head when a tan hand grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from my head. I looked up and met brown eyes with green flecks in them.

"Are you ok Makayla?" he said looking at my head.

"Just getting a headache." I said feeling my mark on my ribs start to tingle.

"Let take a look." He said while unwrapping my bandage wrapped around my head.

The more he unwrapped the bandage my headache started to go away. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes. I am started to feel better now. I then heard him mumbling something about "Damn doctors" and "Bandage too tight" that made me giggle. He looked down at me and gave me a soft smile.

"My name is Bruce Banner." He said finally taking the bandage wrap off.

"Hi." I smiled shyly at him.

"Sir, Ms. Potts just arrived." A voice said making me jump.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"I can't believe I forgot to introduce you to Jarvis!" Tony said as he wrapped his around my shoulders pulling me close to him.

"Jarvis is my AI that I created. If you need anything you let him know princess. Jarvis this is my soul mate Makayla Lane! Pretty little thing is she?" Tony announced making me blush again.

"It's nice to meet you Miss. Lane. If you need anything at all please don't hesitate to inform me." The voice said.

The elevator doors opened and a tall thin woman came out. She was literally marching towards Tony. I then felt someone grab my hand and pull me away from Tony. It was Natasha. She wrapped me in her arms. She had a smirk on her face.

"Damnit Tony! Are you crazy?" the woman yelled making me jump and shrink back into Natasha.

I never liked it when people raised their voice in anger. My parents fought a lot. Especially when it is about me. It was always about my marks and soul mates. They hated that I was marked but stated that they loved me. I just don't understand it.

"It's ok Krasivaya." She whispered in my ear.

"Now Pepper I can explain." Tony said while putting his hands up in surrender.

"Then explain!" she yelled at him.

"I had to make sure that the missile didn't blow up New York. On the bright side, I found my soul mate!" he said excitedly.

The woman turned her head and looked at me. Her anger faded and she smiled at me. She is a pretty lady. She walked over and stuck her hand out for me to shake. I gave her a small smile and shook her hand.

"Hello, I'm Pepper. It's nice to meet you." She said still smiling.

"I'm Makayla." I said shyly.

"Don't let Tony push you around Makayla. If he does you have two badass assassins, Captain America, The Hulk and me to put him back in his place." She winked at me.

"Hey now! Don't tell her stuff like that!" Tony yelled out making me giggle.

Maybe having soul mates won't be too bad. I feel safe with all of them. Just need to take it slow and get to know them and feel them out. I pray that what my parent's said isn't true. I don't know if I can handle it. Why the universe destined me to be with them is beyond me.

I stared to feel tired and I yawned. As I did though, those stupid cracked ribs decided that they wanted me to be in pain. I gasped in pain and wrapped my arms around myself. This hurts too much. I felt big strong arms wrap around me and pick me up. I looked up and saw that I was now in Steve's arms. He looked down at me worried. He then carried me to the elevator with Bruce trailing behind him. When we got in there Bruce turned to me and frowned.

"Is it your ribs?" he asked me.

I nodded my head as tears started to come down. I felt a stabbing pain and kept getting stronger and stronger. Steve kissed my head and was trying to calm me down. I looked at Bruce and saw his eyes flash green. That is not normal.

We then made it to what looked like a medical lab. Steve set me on a table and was gently rubbing my back. His hand rubbed his mark a couple times making me shiver. Bruce came to me with a needle and syringe filled with something. I started to shake my head no. I will deal with the pain if it means I wouldn't get a shot. I hate needles. I have been poked enough at the hospital. I don't want to get poked again.

"Please don't." I whimpered out.

"Your pain medication is wearing off. This is going to help." Bruce said to me.

"But I…"

"It's ok doll. You're safe. Dr. Banner will never do anything to harm you." Steve said while still rubbing my back.

While Steve was talking to me and rubbing my mark I felt like I was in a haze. I think he noticed because his hand stayed on his mark making me dizzy and lightheaded. I felt a prick on my arm and then nothing. That was easy enough. I started to yawn and close my eyes. Then I was asleep.

 **Iron Man's POV**

She is perfect in every way. Her touch was so gentle as she traced her mark on my arm. The way she blushed at me just looking at her and my nicknames. She is so innocent and I am tainted. I know she has heard of me. Of all the women I took to my bed. As I see her standing in front of me I couldn't help but feel regret. I should have waited for her. Her giggle sounded like Christmas bells. She barely came up to my shoulders. Like I said, she is perfect in every way.

"I need to tell you guys something." Barton said while staring at the elevator.

Once the elevator closed he told us about how he saw our little soul mate's parents being taken away by the police for murder. Are you fucking serious? This is not good.

"Jarvis give me info on Makayla's parents. I want it in an hour." I stated while crossing my arms.

"Yes sir." Jarvis said.

"Her parents were not too happy when they realized I was her soul mate. They tried to fight the cops off to get to us. They might be part of a hate organization." Barton said frowning.

"That's why she looks conflicted." Romanoff said looking pissed.

"It's going to take her a while to trust you guys." Pepper said patting Tony on his shoulder.

I need to go blow something up. Need to stay busy until Jarvis gets me my information. I walked to the elevators and pressed the button to my lab.

On the way I couldn't help but think of her. Is she ok? Are Bruce and Steve taking care of her? Before I knew it the elevator stopped and the doors opened. We are in the medical lab.

"Jarvis?"

"I think it would be a good idea if you saw that your soul mate was alright, sir." Jarvis said making me smile a tiny smile.

"Thanks Jarvis." I said as I walked off the elevator.

As I walked into the room I saw that she is in one of the beds asleep. Bruce was typing on his computer and Steve was standing and leaning against a wall watching her. I pulled up a chair right next to her and sat down. I grabbed her hand and rubbed it with my thumb.

"Is she ok?" I asked while staring at her.

"She will be fine. Her pain medication was wearing off. I gave her something for her pain." Bruce said looking up from the computer.

We stayed there for an hour when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and saw I had the info I wanted from Jarvis.

"Let's go find the others. Got to catch you guys up on what's going on." I said jumping up.

"What's going on Tony?" Rogers asked coming off the wall.

"It's about Makayla and Jarvis will let us know when she wakes up." I said while walking to the elevators.

 **Makayla's POV**

I woke up groggy. Too much sleep in one day. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the medical lab still. I looked around and noticed that I was alone. I don't like this. I have never been alone in my entire life. My parents never let me out of there sight when I was growing up. I sat up and swung my legs off the bed. Where is everyone?

"Good evening Miss. Lane. Are you well?" Jarvis said making me jump. I don't think I will ever get used to this.

"I'm better. Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"They are in the common area. Would you like to go there?" he asked me.

"Yes please." I said getting up.

"Follow the lights please." He said while lighting up my path.

I went to the elevator and the doors closed and started moving. When the doors opened I heard voices. I followed them and saw my soul mates in a huddle talking.

"No fucking way. I don't want those murderers anywhere near Makayla!" I heard Clint yell making me wince.

"Barton, you can't just keep her away from her parents. It's her choice." I heard Steve say.

"I agree with Clint. She is no longer theirs. We can take care of her." Natasha said while putting her hands on her hips.

Why are they calling my parents murderers? Well I guess they are since they killed that nurse. I still don't know how to process that. Anyway, I don't think my parents will ever hurt me.

"I'm with Steve on this one. If we keep her from her family she will fight against her bond with us. We don't need that right now." Bruce said with arms crossed.

"She is ours! I don't care if she is their daughter! I will kill them if they come anywhere near her!" Clint yelled making me gasp.

Everyone turned around and spotted me. I looked up at Clint in horror. He wanted to kill my family? I thought he was nice. I though he cared about me. My parents were right. They are evil! I don't want to be or end up like them. I want to go home to our ranch in Texas. Maybe I can find Stacy somehow and get out of here. I back away from them with wide eyes. Clint looked hurt that I was now scared of them, especially him.

"Makayla I…" he stated to walk towards me.

"Don't come near me." I said still backing up.

"Gorgeous please let me explain." He said getting closer.

I felt hot tears run down my face as I shook my head. Maybe the universe hates me. That's why I was marked. To be hated. I turned around and took off running. I don't know where I was going but I wanted to get as far away from them as possible. I ended up in the elevator. My eyes were to blurry and I didn't see what button I pressed. I was in there for a while until it stopped and the doors opened. I ran out of it and ran to the other side of the room. My back is to the wall and I slowly slide down to the floor. I hugged my knees and cried. I just want to go home.

About half an hour later I heard the elevator doors open. I stayed quiet and kept still. The tears were still coming down my face. All I was thinking about was how am I going to get home. I felt a warm body right next to me. The mark on my left hip was tingling again. I looked up and saw Tony sitting right next to me. He has a glass in his hand with an amber liquid in it. He looked serious as he took a sip.

"When I first got your mark I hated it." He said staring off into space.

"You did?" I asked softly.

"I was 27. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was on Christmas during one of our office holiday party. I was flirting with this woman trying to get her to come with me to bed when it happened. As I was ordering drinks for us a bright blue light engulfed my left arm. It wasn't painful. It felt warm. When the light disappeared I saw that tiny little sunflower. The woman was congratulating me as well as everyone else that saw it. I was pissed because I didn't want someone that would tie me down." He said then took another sip of his drink.

"If I leave you don't have to feel tied down." I said feeling hurt. Why does it feel like someone stabbed me in the heart?

Tony finished off his drink and sat the glass on the floor next to him. I felt his strong warm hands around my waist picking me up. I was now in his lap blushing. His arms wrapped around me and squeezed lightly. My head was now on his chest and I can hear his heart beating. It is like our hearts were beating as one.

"I don't want you to leave." He said putting his face in my hair.

"But you said…"

"As I got older I got lonelier. The women I was sleeping with did nothing for me. I felt numb. Since I couldn't feel anything I started to get reckless. I didn't care if I lived or died. Then one day I felt you through your mark. It was a happy feeling. It was the first time I actually felt something in a long time. As time went on I knew when you were angry, scared or upset. It started to drive me crazy. What I am trying to say princess is that you made me feel again. When I saw you when the elevator doors opened I felt alive. You are my life line and I am never letting you go." He said now looking down at me.

"What about my parents?" I asked him.

"It's your choice if you want to see them. But if you do, then you will have one of us during your visits at all times. Ok?" he said brushing the tears off my face.

"Ok but just promise me that you all won't ever hurt me. I have always been told that my marks are bad all my life but I never feel anything bad or evil from them. I am just confused. I guess I don't know what to believe anymore." I said looking down.

"Princess we will never hurt you. Probably piss you off but never hurt you." He said making me giggle.

I then surprised him and myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. The mark I my left hip gave me that warm fuzzy feeling. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe. I can't believe I am saying this but it felt like home. I was home now.

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"Is there a way I can get my clothes from Texas sent over here? I really don't want this to be my only outfit." I said looking up at him.

"Sure princess." He said against my neck.

I pulled away from him and gave him a genuine smile. He smiled back down at me. A thought then came to my head.

"Wait? Your 46?!"

 **I am stopping there for right now. Tomorrow I will update again! Next chapter should be more happy** **R &R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you everyone for the love! You guys are_ awesome _!_

 _I do not own The Avengers!_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Makayla's POV**

I can't believe what I am hearing. Tony Stark, my soul mate is 46. I am having a hard time wrapping my head around this. Tony must have thought my reaction was funny because he is just laughing making my body shake with his.

"Princess you are so adorable!" he said pinching and slightly pulling on my cheek making it pink.

"Tony!" I whined trying to push away from him.

"Sit still and let me love you!" he yelled back pulling me closer to him.

A flash of light made us stop what we were doing. We both looked up to see Pepper standing there with a smile on her face and a camera in her hand. Did she take a picture of us?

"Pepper I might have had my eyes closed! That would ruin the whole picture!" Tony whined standing up with me still in his arms.

"Oh well." She said before walking off.

"You ready to go make up with Legolas?" Tony asked me.

"Who?" I asked confused. Who the hell is Legolas?

"Oh shit! You don't know. Well…" Tony was soon cut off.

"I rather tell her Tony."

I turned around to see Clint and Natasha standing behind us. How did they get here without us knowing? I know Pepper was able to sneak on us because we were goofing off but how did they? I didn't even hear the elevator doors open or close. Tony's arms tighten around me slightly. I looked up at him and he had a serious face on him.

"If you make her cry again, I'll break your face and no more arrow upgrades for you Legolas." Tony said in a serious tone before letting me go.

Tony walked to the elevator and winked at me before the doors closed. I then looked at Clint and Natasha. I wrapped my arms around myself feeling self-conscious. Are they mad at me? I stayed where I was at afraid to make the first move. I'm scared they are going to reject me. Clint put his hand on his chest and looked at me.

"Don't be scared gorgeous." He said taking long strides to me.

Once he reached me he dropped to his knees and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. His face was pushed into my stomach. I could feel regret from him through my mark.

"Please don't be scared of me. I wouldn't be able to take it." He said while holding onto me.

"Please don't hurt me or my family." I whimpered out.

His head shot up and looked at me. His eyes were red like he had been crying. He shook his head and put it back into my stomach.

"Never hurt you. I'm sorry about what I said. I won't hurt your family. I am a possessive asshole. I am so sorry." He said into my stomach.

"We just don't want you to get hurt." Natasha said still looking at us.

"Ok." I said.

We stayed there until it felt like forever. Clint let me go but not before he kissed me on the cheek gently. I could feel my face heat up once again. Natasha came up to me and kissed my other cheek. I then noticed that they cleaned up and changed clothes. Clint was wearing grey sweat pants and a white shirt. Natasha was wearing green shorts and a black tank top.

"Like what you see Krasivaya?" Natasha whispered in my ear.

My whole face heated up at being caught staring. Damnit! Clint sat on a chair and pulled me into his lap. He told me about his childhood and joining SHIELD. He told me about Budapest and how Loki took over his mind. Natasha also told me her story. She told me about the Red Room and how Clint was sent to kill her. She told me about joining SHIELD and her version of Budapest. They also told me there code names are Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"So you two are assassins?" I asked looking at them

"Yes." Natasha said looking directly at me.

"I was hope for something more cool, like ninjas maybe." I said with a smile creeping on my face.

"Oh really?" Clint said before tickling me.

I laughed but then winced because of my ribs. Natasha slapped the back of his head and yelled at him in Russian. I really need to learn that so I know what she is talking about. Clint then apologized over and over again while gently rubbing my sides.

"It's ok Clint. I forgot myself." I said smiling at him.

"Come on Krasivaya, let's get you cleaned up." Natasha said helping me stand up from Clint's lap.

Natasha and Clint both grabbed my hands on each side and pulled me along with them. We got into the elevators when I realized they were both holding the hand with their marks on them. Do they even realize they do that? I followed them down a hallway. We stopped at a door and Clint gave me a key. I looked at it confused and looked back at him.

"It's your own room gorgeous." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Really? I get my own room?" I asked surprised.

"Of course." Clint said chuckling.

I opened the door and my mouth dropped open. It wasn't a room. It was like an apartment. We were in the living room. It had a bedroom and bathroom. The only thing it didn't have was a kitchen. It was so cool!

"Get cleaned up gorgeous. We left you some clothes to change into." Clint said as he and Natasha left and closed the door behind them.

I walked into the bathroom and saw that the clothes were folded and on the counter. I turned the shower on and waited until it warmed up before jumping in. When I was done I wrapped my hair in a towel and dried my body with another one. I grabbed the clothes and saw that someone left me underwear. Sexy underwear. I blushed as I was looking at it. Umm I like to wear lacey stuff but this is too much. This looks like it is just a string. I just grabbed the boxer shorts and T-shirt. The boxer shorts where black and so were the shirt. The shirt had AC/DC on it. I then started to towel dry my hair. When I got it somewhat dry I put it in a messy bun. My stomach started to make noises. I'm starving!

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss. Lane?"

"Could you please show me where the kitchen is?" I asked him.

"Follow me please." He said lighting up my way again.

I pretty much skipped while following the lights. I was humming a random song when I reached the kitchen. It was huge! I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I started to chug it decided on what there is to eat. I started looking around when I saw a box of Coco Puffs. I wonder if anyone would care if I ate those. I looked around the kitchen some more but my eyes kept going back to the Coco Puffs. Damnit! Coco Puffs it is then. I looked up and paled when I noticed how far up it was.

I grabbed a chair and pulled it where it was under my target. I stood on it trying to reach but still couldn't grasp it. Damn my fun sized body! I then climbed onto of the counter to get it. It was pushed to the back to I still had to get on my tippy toes. This kitchen was made for a giant! As my fingers brushed against the box someone snuck up behind me.

"Makayla?" I heard a voice.

I yelped and lost my footing. I could feel my body fall back. Closing my eyes for a painful impact that never happen. I opened my eyes and saw that I was Steve's arms. I blinked up at him and he was a worry written all over his face.

"What were you doing up there?" he asked me while sitting me down on the floor.

"I was hungry and umm I was trying to get the Coco Puffs." I said pointing to the damn cereal box.

Steve just sighed and reached up with ease to grab the box of sugary goodness. He set it down on the counter and grabbed two bowls and milk. I noticed as he moved around in the kitchen that he was wearing sweat pants and a white shirt that showed off his muscles. I couldn't help but stare. It was like I was in a trace. Steve then brought his hand up to touch his left shoulder. He then looked over at me and smirked. Captain America just smirked at me. Oh shit! He can so feel what I am feeling right now. My face heated up and I quickly looked down.

"Come sit with me." I heard him say.

I looked up and noticed he was now sitting at the island and eating Coco Puffs with another full bowel right next to him. My stomach growled and I pretty much ran and sat next to him. I started to eat when I felt a warm feeling coming from my lower back. I looked up at Steve and saw him looking directly at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked him.

"No doll." He said in a deeper voice.

I could feel my face heat up even more. He was still looking at me which made me squirm in my seat. I started to feel self-conscious again and looked down at my bowel. I started to play with my cereal.

"Where is my mark?" he asked me.

I looked up at him confused. I thought he knew. He was rubbing it when he was getting me to calm down with Bruce gave me a shot.

"On my low back." I said while taking a bite of Coco puffs.

"Can I see it?" he asked me.

I looked up at him and saw that his cheeks were tinted red. I smiled at him and stood up. I turned around and lifted the back of my shirt and showed him. I then felt his fingers brush against it making me shiver.

"Where is my mark on you?" I asked him.

I put my shirt down and turned around to look at him. He pulled his sleeve of his shirt up. There on his left shoulder was my little sunflower. I traced it with my fingers and saw Steve tense up. I quickly pulled away and back up a little.

"I'm sorry." I said thinking maybe he doesn't want me to touch him.

I felt his hand gently grab my arm and pulled me where I was standing between his legs. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so I looked him in the eyes.

"Nothing to be sorry for doll. I love you touch." He said huskily.

Captain America is so flirting with me! I shyly smiled at him and him smirk again. We were staring at each other when we heard someone clear the throat. We looked away from each other and saw everyone else. They had knowing smiled on their faces. Like they knew something I didn't. Being them is not going to be boring at all.

 **I am stopping there. I will update on the weekends! Let me know what you guys think! Please R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

_You guys are awesome! Thank you for all the love. Welcome to all the new people who are following/ favorited my story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter_

 **Chapter 5**

It has been a week since my soul mates found me. A week living alone in Stark tower. Sad but true. On the second day I woke up I have been alone. I understand though, I mean they are super heroes after all and busy. I still see them in passing though. Pepper got Tony to actually go to his meetings, Natasha and Clint are off on a mission, Bruce has been holed up in the lab and Steve heard word about his friend Bucky. So I have been alone all this time. I could go down to the lab or give the others a call but I don't want to bother them. They have been living their own lives before they met me. I guess I just need to get used to this.

Before Tony left he gave me my own Stark phone that looked like a piece of glass. It's strong though. I have dropped it a few times. Don't tell Tony though. Tony said that the Stark phone would replace my old out of date cell phone and iPod. My stuff even came in from Texas already. Tony sure does work fast.

I miss everyone. I miss my parents, Stacy and my soul mates. I never liked being alone. I put on my ripped jeans, blue blouse and boots. I slept with my hair in a braid so I took it out and let my hair just be wavy. When I was happy with my appearance I grabbed my phone and went to the kitchen. I an apple and took a bite. This really blows. As I was eating my apple I started thinking about Stacy. Is she ok or even alive? I need my best friend right now.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss. Lane?"

"Is anyone here in the Tower?" I asked him.

"Dr. Banner is the only one here. He is currently in the lab." Jarvis stated.

"Oh ok." I said dejectedly.

"It seems that Dr. Banner has missed breakfast." Jarvis said in a sneaky way.

"I guess I can bring him something." I said a little unsure.

This AI is up to something. I just know he is!

"That would be very nice Miss. Lane." He said.

I looked around the kitchen and decided to make strawberry pancakes. As I was grabbing the ingredients I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. I hope he likes pancakes. I started to whip everything together and then started flipping pancakes. I love cooking. This is my kind of science that I love doing. When the pancakes were done I stacked them on a plate and started to make the strawberry syrup. When I was done with that I grabbed a gravy boat and put the strawberry syrup in that. I put everything on a tray and slowly walked to the elevator. As I got in the doors suddenly closed and I started going down. That AI was planning this I think. Sneaky bastard!

When the elevator stopped the doors opened. I walked off and looked around. I noticed Bruce was on the computer typing away. I started to get nervous again. What am I doing? He is obviously busy! He may not even like pancakes! This is crazy. As I was arguing with myself I didn't noticed that Bruce looked up and noticed me.

"Makayla?"

I looked over at him and blushed. Well, that is embarrassing. I put a shy smile on as I walked over to him. I set the plate on the table next to him and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Umm I made you breakfast. I know you're busy but umm…"

"Thank you Makayla." He said making me look at him.

"Y-your welcome." I stuttered out.

Before I knew it I was on Bruce's lap with his arms wrapped tightly around me. Thank god my ribs are healed. Apparently the injection Bruce gave me had nano bots in them and they fixed me. That was cool when I found out. As he was holding me I heard a growl. Well, more like purring. I turned to look at Bruce and saw that his eyes flashed green. That must be the Hulk. Tony told me about Bruce and what happens when he gets angry. Let's just say that Bruce was not too happy when he found out. The mark on my ribs started to make me feel warm and safe. It was a nice feeling being wrapped in Bruce's arms. I turned in his lap and snuggled into him. He is so warm. I then heard the purring again that made me freeze.

"Sorry Makayla. Umm the Other Guy really likes you." He said while running his fingers through my hair.

The Hulk likes me? That is great to hear. At least he doesn't hate me. That would suck.

"You should eat." I said smiling at him.

He chuckled at me and let me get off his lap. I sat in a roller chair next to him. I started to spin in it while he started to eat his pancakes. I was having fun when my chair suddenly stopped. Bruce was looking directly at me. No, Hulk was looking at me. It was still Bruce but not. It was Bruce's body but his skin was green as well as his eyes. This is scary.

"Pretty." A deep rumbly voice spoke.

"Hi Hulk." I said softly giving him a small smile.

"Hulk likes pretty." He said while petting my head.

Before I could say anything the green skin went away and his eyes went back to brown. Bruce looked confused as well as shocked.

"Bruce?"

"That's never happened before." He whispered to himself.

"Umm…"

"Makayla, are you ok?" he asked me.

"I'm just a little confused." I said looking up at him.

"Sorry Makayla, Hulk wanted to talk to you for a second. I tried to keep him inside but…"

"It's ok Bruce. He is a part of you after all. Just surprised me." I said getting up from my chair.

I looked and saw that all the pancakes were gone. He must have been hungry. I started to feel something I never felt before coming from my mark. I looked at Bruce and saw that he was standing up towering over me. It was like we both were in a trance. He cupped my face with both hands. His eyes then drifted to my lips. I could feel my face heat up once again. His thumb gently brushed my bottom lip. I could feel my heart start to speed up. Is he going to kiss me? What if I am a bad kisser?

The elevator doors opened up making Bruce and I jump away from each other. The mark on my left hip started to tingle. I turned my head to see Tony running towards us. He then wrapped his arms around me and spun me around making me scream.

"Princess I demand cuddles." Tony said setting me back onto my feet but held me closer to him.

"Tony!" I whined trying to push away from him.

"Cuddle with me!" he yelled still hugging me.

"Tony let her go. You are smothering her." Pepper said while putting her hands on her hips.

Tony let me go but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek. His facial hair tickling me making me giggle. Both he and Bruce looked amused with my reaction.

"Come on Makayla. Let's let these two nerds get to work." Pepper said smiling at me.

"We are not nerds! We are Science Bros!" Tony exclaimed while putting his arm around Brue's shoulders.

"Sure." She said while grabbing my hand and pulling me with her.

 **Bruce's POV.**

I made sure that Makayla was gone before turning to look at Tony. I am worried. I usually have better control over the Other Guy. That has never happened before. I can't believe I lost control.

"At least Hulk didn't fully come out." Tony said while walking to a computer.

"Do you see that?"

"Yeah, has Jarvis pull up surveillance when he told me that she was with you down here. Didn't want to ruin the moment but got a little worried when you turned green." Tony said sitting in the chair Makayla was sitting in.

"I don't know what happen. I was eating breakfast that she made me a…"

"She cooked for you? That is not fair! I want her to cook for me." Tony said while crossing his arms.

"Tony, focus here please!" I said glaring at him.

"Sorry, continue…"

"The Other Guy wanted to talk to her. He wasn't threatened or anything. He just wanted to be with her. He likes her but he has never taken over like that before." I said pacing the room now.

"He knows that she is your soul mate. Maybe he feels a connection before of your mark on her." Tony said.

"Maybe."

"Don't get too worked up about it. Now let's go find our snuggle bunny." Tony said skipping to the elevators.

We got in the elevators and went to the common area. We stepped off and saw Pepper and Makayla sitting on the couch talking. Makayla had a smile on her face as she was talking with Pepper. She truly is a beautiful girl. I walked over and sat down next to her. Tony sat between Pepper and Makayla and leaned back while putting his arm on the back on the couch around Makayla.

"I'll look into that for you." Pepper said patting Makayla on her shoulder before getting up and leaving.

"Look into what?" Tony asked looking down at her.

"Umm look into colleges around here." She said blushing.

"What are you majoring in?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm not sure yet but I want to get the basics out of the way." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's a good idea." I said smiling at her.

 **Makayla's POV**

As I sat there between Tony and Bruce I couldn't help but blush. Damn my shyness! I then started to think about what happened with Bruce down in the lab. Was he about to kiss me? I never kissed anyone before. What if I am bad at it? I bit my lip thinking about that feeling coming from my mark when I was with Bruce. I have never felt that before. I heard a groan coming from my left. I looked up at Bruce and noticed that his eyes flashed green again. I felt that same feeling I felt in the lab coming back but I felt it more now because it was coming from Bruce and Tony's marks. I felt my body heat up and my heart started to race. My face felt flushed and my eyes drooped. What is happening to me?

Bruce then grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap where I was straddling him. My eyes never left him. I then felt Tony get up and move behind me. I felt his hands slowly rub my back and sides. When Tony's hand reached my left hip he started to rub his mark. I suddenly started to feel dizzy. Bruce was still staring at me. His skin turned slightly green again. His hand came up and rested on my ribs where his mark was. They both were rubbing their marks on me. I felt an ache between my legs I never felt before. Before I knew it I started to move my hips. It helped with the ache but only a little.

"You are so beautiful." Tony whispered in my ear before blowing on it making me gasp.

I put my hands on Bruce's shoulders to keep myself up. I felt something between my legs start to get hard. That it when I snapped out of it. I froze making the two men I was with do the same. What am I doing? I quickly jumped up off of Bruce. I looked at both men embarrassed about what just happen. I quickly ran away from them as fast as I could. I need to be alone right now.

 **What do you guys think? R &R please!**

 **Who should Makayla kiss first?**


	6. Chapter 6

_You guys are awesome and make my day_

 _I do not own the Avengers!_

 **Chapter 6**

As soon as I made it to my room I slammed the door and locked it. What the hell just happened? It was like I had no control over my body at all. Was I about to get it on with two of my soul mates who I really know nothing about? I am so embarrassed that I could just die. I felt confused and violated. It's not their fault either. They looked to be in the same trance I was in. This is so confusing. I took my boots off and got in bed hugging my pillow while crying my eyes out. Suddenly Clint popped in my head. I wish he was hear right now. I feel a deeper connection with him than I do with my other soul mates. Maybe it's because he was the first one to find me. Don't get me wrong, I feel safe with all of my soul mates. The little arrow on my left wrist started to tingle. I could feel confusion from it. Oh no! I keep forgetting that they could all feel what I am feeling. Suddenly my phone started to go off. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen.

"H-hello?" I answered trying to steady my voice.

"Gorgeous? Why are you upset? What happen?" he started to fire off questions.

"When are you coming home?" I blurted out trying to wipe all the tears that were coming down my face.

"I'm on my way right now gorgeous. I'll be there in a couple of hours, ok?" he said to me in his smooth voice.

"Please hurry. I need you." I said feeling ashamed at what I was feeling.

"I'm on my way. I'll see you soon." He said before hanging up.

As I waited for Clint both Tony and Bruce came to the door begging that I forgave them. They sounded very guilty and I could feel it from their marks on me. It wasn't their fault. I don't blame them. I just don't understand why I did that. My door suddenly opened and in walked Pepper. Tony must have called her. She walked over and sat down next to me. I bet Jarvis unlocked the door to. I just want to be alone right now and wait for Clint.

"What happened Makayla?" she asked me looking worried.

"I don't know. I just want Clint." I said hiding my face into my pillow.

"Makayla talk to me. What happen after I left?" Pepper asked me while rubbing my back.

I sighed and sat up. I look at Pepper and tried to stop the tears. I feel pathetic right now. I opened my mouth to tell her but nothing came out. How do I word this without coming off like a slut?

"How much do you know about soul mates and their marks?" Pepper asked me.

"Only what my parents told me." I said hugging my knees.

"What did they tell you?" she asked me.

"Umm, well…"

"You can tell me Makayla. It might do you some good to just let it all out." She said giving me a smile.

"They said that my marks were a curse and not a gift. I have to keep them covered at all times. They said that I am destined to be a whore and will never be loved. They said that they loved me but now that I think about it, I don't think they did. They never really hugged me to show affection unless we were around people. I just don't know what to think anymore. All my life has been nothing but negativity about my marks. Then I start to feel things I never felt before and…"

"What did you feel?" Pepper asked me.

"I don't know. I start to feel warm and dizzy. It's like I am in a trance. All I know that I was straddling Bruce's lap and Tony was right behind me. They started to rub their marks on me and I felt so wound up." I said blushing.

"You have 5 soul mates Makayla. I hate to say this but everything your parents told you is wrong. It is a gift that many people wish they had. It's instinct to completely bond with your soul mates. I think that is what is happening. The bond wants to get stronger and that is why you feel the need to jump there bones." Pepper said the last part giggling.

"But what if I'm not good enough?" I asked her.

She stopped giggling and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've never umm well I…"

"Are you a virgin Makayla?" she asked me with an amused look on her face.

"I have never even kissed anyone before." I said in shame.

"There is nothing wrong with that." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"But, what if I'm not good enough? I am not experienced liked my soul mates. What if they laugh at me?" I asked her.

"Makayla…"

"That will never happen." A male voice said.

My head shot up to see Clint standing there in my room. How did I not feel him earlier? I quickly jumped up and ran to him wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt his warm strong arms wrap around me as well. I hid my face in his chest smelling his scent.

"I got this Pepper. Thanks." He said walking towards my bed with me walking backwards.

Clint sat on the bed pulling me on his lap. He hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. He gently started to rub my back as I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt my muscles relaxing and I started to take deep breaths.

"Makayla I know I said I wouldn't kill your family but I might have to hurt them for what they did to you." Clint said making me look up at him because he always calls me gorgeous.

"But…"

"They should have showed you that you are loved and not treated you differently because of your marks." He said still rubbing my back.

"You heard everything then?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I did. Tony and Bruce feel horrible about what happened. Had to pull Natasha off of Tony." He said chuckling.

"Is he ok?" I asked worried about him.

"He's ok gorgeous. Now tell me why you ran away from them." He said looking at me.

"Do we have to talk about this?" I asked him.

"Let's just get this over with." He said looking amused.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That I am not good enough for you guys." I said looking down and playing with my hands.

"What makes you think that?" he asked me pulling me closer.

"I'm not experienced at all." I said blushing.

Clint then had an evil smile spread across his face. This cannot be good. I tried to jump off his lap and run but he held onto me tight and flung us back on the bed. He then started to tickle me making me laugh real hard. I could feel my lungs start to burn because I couldn't get a breath in. He stopped and looked down at me and smirked. I realized that I was on my back in bed with Clint straddling my legs. His hands on either side of my head.

"Clint?"

"Can't you see how damn beautiful you are?" he asked me.

"Umm…"

"Especially right now, with your hair everywhere. Your face all flushed and breathing all hard." He said getting closer to me.

I felt that trance like feeling again. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest. Clint's face is getting closer and closer to me. Clint grabbed my left hand and started to rub my wrist where mark was at. I started to feel that same ache between my legs.

"Clint." I moaned feeling that unknown feeling again.

"God you are beautiful." He groaned into my ear.

"Why am I feeling like this?" I moaned out again.

"Because we need to strengthen the bond and you are attracted to us." He whispered into my ear before gently biting it making me squirm.

"Clint please." I didn't know what I wanted but I knew I needed something.

Clint lifted himself up and looked down at me. He cupped my face in his hand and started to lean into me. Is this really happening? I then felt something warm on my lips. He is kissing me!

 **Stopping there. Next chapter is going to be Hawkeye's POV.**

 **R &R please!**


	7. AN

Sorry guys this is not a chapter I have been really sick last couple of days. Just wanted to let you guys know that I did not forget about you! I love that all of you enjoy this story. I will make is up to you guys this coming weekend! Promise


	8. Chapter 7

_I'm back everyone! Thank you everyone that wished me well. You guys are awesome._

 _Thank you for all my new people who favorited/ following story._

 _I do not own The Avengers!_

 **Chapter 7**

 **Hawkeye's POV**

When we made it back to the tower Natasha and I went straight to Stark and Banner with help from JARVIS. We got to the common room and saw that Stark and Banner were sitting on the couch looking like someone killed their puppy. They looked up at us and paled at the same time.

"Ok, what the fuck did you two do?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"Well you see, what had happen was…"

"Cut the bullshit Tony. What happened?" Natasha said glaring at Tony.

"We were trying to strengthen the bond without realizing it." Banner said frowning.

Before I knew it Natasha jumped on Tony and started to beat the shit out of him. Angry Natasha is not any fun kids. Trust me, I should know. I pulled her off of Stark and tried to calm her down.

"Natasha think of Makayla. Do you really think she will like the idea of you hurting one of her soul mates?" I said to her.

She quickly froze and stopped trying to lung at him. Now that that is settled I need to see Makayla. I went to Makayla's room to talk to her. The strain of the bond is driving all of us crazy. I know she feels it too. I was about to knock on her door when I heard Makayla and Pepper talking. Everything she was telling Pepper about her parents really pissed me off. How could her parents do that to her? I was happy when Pepper told her that her parents were wrong. I know it is going to take a while until she trusts us completely.

"Are you a virgin Makayla?" I heard Pepper ask.

I put my ear to the door to listen in. What? This is valuable information. Don't judge me!

"I have never even kissed anyone before." My little soul mate said.

"There is nothing wrong with that."

"But, what if I'm not good enough? I am not experienced like my soul mates. What if they laugh at me?" she said making me upset.

Why does she think that? We will never do a thing like that to her.

"Makayla…"

"That will never happen." I said walking into the room.

Makayla looked up and met my eyes. She jumped out of bed and ran over towards me. Once she wrapped her arms around my waist I did the same with her. I pulled her close to me and smiled when she buried her face into my chest. She is so soft and warm pressed up against me like this. My mind started to go in the gutter for a moment before I snapped out of it.

"I got this Pepper. Thanks." I said not even looking at the tall woman.

I walked towards her bed and sat down pulling her into my lap. I kissed the top of her head and started to rub her back. She relaxed against me making me smile.

"Makayla I know I said I wouldn't kill your family but I might have to hurt them for what they did to you." I said looking down at her.

She looked up at me with wide eyes. Damn her eyes are beautiful.

"But.."

"They should have showed you that you are loved and not treated you differently because of your marks." I said still rubbing her back.

"You heard everything then?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I did. Tony and Bruce feel horrible about what happened. Had to pull Natasha off of Tony." I said chuckling.

"Is he ok?" she asked.

"He's ok gorgeous. Now tell me why you ran away from them." I said looking at her.

"Do we have to talk about this?" she groaned.

"Let's just get this over with." I said smirking.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That I am not good enough for you guys." She said looking down and playing with her hands.

"What makes you think that?" I asked her.

"I'm not experienced at all." She said blushing.

A smile then spread across my face. I need to hear her laugh and see her smile. I don't like that frown on her face. She saw my smile and tried to get off my lap. I pulled her closer to me and started to tickle her. Her laugh is music to my ears. We somehow made it to the middle of her bed with her laying on her back with me on top of her straddling her legs. I put my hands next to her head trapping her in.

"Clint?"

"Can't you see how damn beautiful you are?" I asked her feeling the pull of our bond.

"Umm…"

"Especially right now, with your hair everywhere. Your face all flushed and breathing all hard." I said leaning into her.

I have to strengthen our bond. It is so weak right now. My heart started to beat fast. I grabbed her left wrist and rubbed my mark. She started to squirm under me make me get hard. No! Don't want to scare her away. I looked down at her and groaned. Damn she is beautiful. How the hell did I get so lucky? I looked at her lips and I couldn't help but think that I needed to taste her.

"Clint." She moaned my name.

Yep I am defiantly hard right now. I want her to keep moaning my name. I want to give her pleasure.

"God you are beautiful." I groaned into her ear making her gasp.

"Why am I feeling like this?" she moaned out again.

"Because we need to strengthen the bond and you are attracted to us." I whispered into her ear before gently biting it making her squirm.

"Clint please." She begged not knowing what she wanted.

I lifted my head up and looked down at her again. I cupped her face in my hand and pressed my lips to hers. Damn her lips are so soft. As I was kissing her it took her a little bit before she hesitantly started to kiss me back. I am going to love corrupting our innocent little mate. I flicked my tongue out and ran it over her bottom lip making her gasp. I took that opportunity to deepen the kiss making her moan into my mouth. I could feel the bond getting stronger and stronger. When the need for air came to us I pulled away.

 **Makayla's POV**

When Clint pulled away I opened my eyes and looked up at him. Did that just really happened? My first kiss. He literally took my breath away. Clint had a sexy smirk on his face. He rolled off of me pulling me with him.

"Do you feel better?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"How do you feel now that we strengthen the bond?" he asked me while running his thumb over my swollen bottom lip.

"I feel happy right now." I said smiling at him.

"Good. No more frowns for you." He said pecking me on the lips making me blush again.

My bedroom door opened and Natasha came walking in. She looked at me and smiled. Natasha looked like she just got out of the shower. Her hair is still wet and she was wearing jeans and a tank top. She then came and layed down on my other side snuggling next to me. The Black Widow is snuggling me.

"I am going to shower and change." Clint said while getting up.

"Good. You stink." Natasha said making my giggle.

"She wasn't complaining earlier." He said smirking down at me.

I blushed again and buried my face into the pillow. Why me? I heard him laugh and felt Natasha pull me closer to her. When I heard the door open and close I turned around to face my red headed soul mate.

"Are you ok?" she asked me looking concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't leave me again." I said clinging to her.

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head. My face was pressed against her neck. She smelled good. She smelled like vanilla. My favorite smell. I breathed her in and snuggled closer to her. I could feel her breasts against mine and her leg hiked up onto my hip. I wonder how soft her lips are. Wait! What the hell? Where did that come from? I have never thought of a woman before like this. I just kissed Clint. Can I kiss her too? I looked up at Natasha and saw that she was on my pillow with her eyes closed.

"Natasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm w-will you k-kiss me?" I shyly asked her.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. I bit my lip and felt my face heat up. Why did I ask her? What if she rejects me? As I was thinking over all the possible reason she would want to reject me I felt something soft on my lips then is was gone. I blinked a couple of times and looked at Natasha. What just happened?

"You don't have to ask for a kiss Krasivaya. Just do what you feel." She said licking her lips.

I bit my lip and looked down at her lips. I slowly leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to hers. She then started to move her lips over mine. It was like she was showing me what to do whereas Clint was just dominating my mouth. When I felt her lick my bottom lip I opened my mouth. As we were kissing Natasha pulled me to where I was on top of her. When my lungs started to burn I pulled away. I then smiled at her making her blush. I don't know what I did but I made the Black Widow blush. Points for me!

"Let's go get some food." I said getting off of her.

As we were walking out of my room I grabbed her hand. She was walking but I was pretty much skipping to the kitchen. I need food like now. I want something deep fried and covered in cheese. When we made it to the kitchen I saw that Clint, Tony and Bruce were sitting at the island. I saw that Tony was eating cheese fries. My stomach started to growl. I quickly let go of Natasha's hand and ran behind Tony. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. I don't know where this bold side of me came from. Tony then looked over his shoulder and smiled at me.

"Not mad?" he asked me.

I smiled and shook my head. I then looked at his food and then back at him a couple of times. When he realized what I wanted he laughed out loud. He pulled me onto his lap and gave me his food. Yummy cheese fries are the best! I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"Are you sure you're not upset?" Bruce asked me.

I smiled and gave him a cheese covered kiss on the cheek. Everyone started laughing at that. Don't judge me people. Food makes me happy. Food is life! I was still eating Tony's cheese fries when Steve suddenly walked in with some guy behind him. I pushed the fries away from me, promising myself I will save them for later. I got out of Tony's lap and ran to Steve. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. Steve was home!

"I missed you." I whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too doll." He said kissing my cheek and setting me down onto the floor.

I then looked at the other man that came in with him. He was shorter than Steve but much more bulky in the muscles department. He had shoulder length raven hair and a metal arm. Wonder what happen to him?

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend Steve." The man said punching Steve in the arm.

"She's my soul mate." Steve said still looking into my eyes.

"No way! Really?"

"Makayla this is my best friend James Buchanan Barnes but you can call him Bucky." Steve said introducing us.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said smiling at him.

"Likewise ma'am." He said smiling.

"Steve a word please." Tony said glaring at Steve.

"Tony…"

"Bring metal arm too." Tony said while standing up.

Why is he mad at Steve? As Tony, Steve and Bucky left the kitchen I sat down in Tony's place and continued eating his fries.

"Why is Tony mad?" I asked my soul mates.

"Because he feels we shouldn't trust Bucky." Bruce said before drinking his tea.

"Why is that?"

"Bucky is HYDRAS special weapon. They fucked up with his mind and he has killed a lot of people because of them." Clint said.

"But that is not his fault. He couldn't control himself." I said frowning.

"We know that. We just have to be careful and make sure HYDRA doesn't get him again." Natasha said patting my head.

I then started to think about my own best friend, Stacy. I hope she is ok. Is she back in Texas or still here in New York? I want to find her but yet again I am scared. She hates people with marks. Will she hate me?

 **R &R please! Who should she kiss next? Thinking about having Stacy in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

_I am back everyone! Sorry it took so long! Just got a promotion at work and have been really busy._

 _Thank you to all my new followers and reviews!_

 _For everyone that follows me and likes my story I am starting another one. It's a Harry Potter fic_

 _I do not own the Avengers!_

 **Chapter 8**

"Makayla?" I looked up from the cheese fries and noticed everyone at the table staring at me.

"Sorry did you say something?" I asked looking at them.

"What's on your mind gorgeous?" Clint asked me.

"A lot but I'm ok." I said smiling at him.

"My friends!" a booming voice yelled making me jump.

I turned around and saw a man with shoulder length blonde hair. His clothes were different and he was holding a hammer.

"Hey T-Hammer!" Clint yelled while standing up.

"Eyes of Hawk! It is good to see you again my friend!" the man said while him and Clint did a manly hug.

When they pulled away from each other the man looked at me. He just smiled and came up to me smiling.

"Who is this fair maiden?" he asked looking at me.

"This is our beautiful, sexy and drop dead gorgeous soul mate aka Makayla." Tony said while walking back into the kitchen followed by Steve and Bucky.

I felt my face heat up and I playfully glared at Tony. The man looked really excited and then I was in the man's arms and spinning around. When I was finally put down I felt a little dizzy.

"Lady Makayla! It is good to meet you. I am Thor if Asgard." He said bowing to me.

"It is good to meet you as well." I said smiling.

We all migrated to the entertainment room to relax. I ended up sitting between Tony and Bruce on the love seat while everyone else spread out. Tony put on some action movie. I think it was X-Men.

My thoughts started to go back to Stacy. We used to sit up all night watching movies. Our favorite movie is still to this day Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. When we were younger we watched that movie every day until our parents got tired of it. I always had a crush on the characters Frank and Ephraim while Stacy's was Adam and Benjamin. We also would bake a bunch of cookies, cupcakes and other sweets and just kept repeating that movie over and over. We would sing along to it and dance around. I really miss her.

"What wrong princess?" I felt Tony's breath against my ear.

"Tony, do you think you could find someone for me?" I ask him giving him my puppy dog look.

"Who princess?" he asked resting his forehead against mine.

"My best friend, Stacy Holmes. I miss her." I said sighing.

"When was the last time you saw her?" he asked me while pulling his phone out.

"Right before the attack. We were at Central Park for her wedding. I just want to make sure she is ok." I said frowning.

"Before I find her, I want something first." He said with a grin spreading across his face.

"W-what do you want?" I asked him blushing.

"I want a kiss." He said smirking at me.

"Umm o-ok." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Nu-uh princess. Right here." He said pointing to his lips.

"Right h-here? R-right now?" I asked getting nervous.

"Are you nervous?" he asked me.

"A little."

"Why?"

"The others are here." I pouted at him making him smile.

"Please, princess?"

I bit my lip as I looked up at him with a blush on my face. I slowly leaned towards him and paused. I nerves getting to me. I wouldn't mind kissing him but why did he want me to kiss him in front of everybody? I then felt his warm lips on mine. It was very soft but his mustache and beard felt scratchy on my skin. I liked it. I then felt his arm wrapped around my waist and suddenly his quickly pulled me to him. His other hand tangled in my hair as his lips slanted across my lips. We were like this for a while. When the need to air was too much we pulled away from each other.

"Thank you princess." He said kissing my lips again.

I smiled at him and snuggled against him. I could feel his warmth seep into me. It is very comforting. My eyes were starting to feel heavy.

 **Steve's POV**

I watched as Tony and Makayla were whispering to each other. Tony said something and Makayla had that beautiful blush on her cheeks. I wish I was the one putting that blush on her face. She then kissed Tony on the cheek. Tony said something and then pointed to his lips. Makayla then bit her bottom lip and damn she is beautiful. She started to lean toward Tony but then stopped. You could tell she was nervous. Tony suddenly crashed his lips onto hers. While they were making out I could feel my chest tightening.

"Steve."

I turned my head to look at Bucky. He nodded his head towards the kitchen. We both then got up and walked away from everyone else.

"Calm down buddy." Bucky said grabbing a beer from the fridge and throwing me one.

"I am calm." I snapped at him.

"Sure you are." He said sipping his beer.

"Sorry Bucky. It's just…"

"You wanted to be Tony back there." He said taking another drink.

"I don't know how this is going to work. We all have to share her and…" I slammed my beery onto the table.

I hated that I am jealous of everyone right now. I want to be with Makayla too. She is my soul mate as well. How is this going to work?

"Maybe I should get away for a while. Get my head clear and take a few missions." I said looking at Bucky.

His eyes widen as he looked behind me. I turned around and froze. Makayla was standing in the kitchen.

"You're leaving again?" she asked me looking upset.

"Makaya…"

"But you just got back. I haven't really spent any time with you yet." She said running to me.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and hid her face in my chest.

"Please don't leave again." She mumbled holding onto me real tight.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel the bond between us. This girl is my life now.

"I won't leave unless I have too." I said kissing the top of her head.

She pulled away slightly and looked up at me. She had tears running down her face. Damn I made her cry. I didn't mean to make her cry. I brought both my hands up and used my thumbs to wipe her tears away. I looked down at her lips and brushed my thumb against het bottom lip. This beautiful girl is all mine.

"Steve?"

Before she could say anything else I quickly crashed my lips onto hers. She gasps and I deepened the kiss. I tangled my hand in her hair and made a fist. I started to walk forward until her back hit the wall. Feeling her body against mine feels so good. I broke the kiss for only a moment to grab the back of her tighs and lift her up. My lips were back on hers. I pulled away from her lips and started to kiss her neck.

"Steve." She moaned out making me freeze.

What am I doing? I pulled away from her with wide eyes. I can't believe I just lost control. Makayla looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry doll." I said untangling my hand from her hair.

"Wow." She said blushing.

 **R &R please!**


	10. Chapter 9

_I'm back guys! I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas/Holidays/New Years! So to start this New Year right here is an update!_

 _Enjoy my lovelies!_

 **Chapter 9**

 _Today is the day that I was going to see my best friend Stacy. I am so happy that Tony was able to find her. She is staying in a hotel close by. I got out of bed and ran and took a shower. When I was done I decided to put on my blue jeans and blue light sweater. I had my hair in a braid from the night before. I took my braid out and shook my hair. It was all wavy now. After I put on my boots I grabbed my phone and purse._

" _Hey Jarvis?" I called out._

 _I frowned when he didn't answer me. I called out to the A.I. again and still no answer. What is going on? When I left my room I noticed that the lights in the hallway were flickering. It was scary looking._

" _Clint?" I called out._

 _When I didn't get an answer I felt my body start to shake. I ran to the elevator and pressed the button to the common room. Maybe everyone is down there. When the doors opened the common was real dark. Why are the lights out? I slowly started to walk into the room. As I was walking I tripped over something and fell. When I hit the ground the light suddenly turned on. It took my eyes to adjust. I looked around and saw that I tripped over Clint. He was laying on the floor. I crawled to him and shook him._

" _Clint? Are you ok?" I asked him._

 _I turned him so he was laying on his back. That was when I noticed how cold he felt. When I got him on his back I saw that his eyes were wide open. I looked at his chest and screamed. He had multiple bullet holes in his chest. No, no, no this can't be real. I looked around the room again and saw that Natasha laying on the floor under the table. Her lifeless eyes were staring right at me. I then heard cackling. I quickly whip my head to the source of the cackling and froze._

" _Mom?"_

" _Hello, baby girl." She said smiling at me._

" _What happened?" I asked her getting scared._

" _We killed them." She said like she did this every day._

" _We?" I asked confused._

 _She just smiled even wider as dad came out of a room with blood all over him. He had a knife in his hand. It had blood dripping off of it. Then I heard another laugh. I turned my head towards the kitchen and saw Stacy walking out. She has her hand behind her back. She looked at me with a crazy look._

" _S-stacy?"_

" _Hey bestie!" she said smiling wider._

" _Why?" I asked then on the verge of tears._

" _Why not?" dad answered while shrugging his shoulders._

" _Oh here you go!" Stacy said before throwing something at me._

 _I looked down in my lap. I started to scream. Tony's head was in my lap. Where are Bruce and Steve? Mom then pulled a gun out and pointed it towards me._

" _Goodbye baby girl." She said before pulling the trigger._

I screamed while jolting out of bed. I looked around and saw that I was in my room. How did I get here?

"Miss. Lane, are you alright?" Jarvis asked me making me jump.

I felt tears start to come to my eyes. Jarvis is here and ok. But, what about everyone else? Then I remember that in my dream Stacy beheaded Tony. I need to get to Tony.

"Where is Tony?" I asked Jarvis.

"He is down in the lab." He answered.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the elevator. When I see that Tony is ok I will check on Clint and Natasha. When I got into the elevator I didn't have to push a button. It just started to go down. Oh thank you Jarvis! When it came to a stop I didn't wait until the doors were opened all the way. I just dashed into the lab. I saw that Tony was wearing jeans and a white tank top that had grease stains all on it. He was building something.

"Tony!" I called out to him running.

He jumped and turned around. He smiled at me then frowned. I threw myself at him and started to cry harder. I felt his arms wrap around me and held me tight.

"Princess? Are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked me.

I just shook my head and kept it buried into his chest. Tony is here. He is safe. Tony still has his handsome head on his shoulders. I felt myself slowly relax.

"You have to tell me something princess." Tony said still holding me.

I pulled away from him and looked up to look into his eyes. He looked worried. He unwrapped one of his arms and cupped my cheek with his hand. His thumb wiping some tears away.

"I had a nightmare." I whispered feeling a little ashamed.

"About what princess?" he asked me.

I couldn't tell him. I shook my head and buried it back into his chest. I heard him sigh. Before I knew it he picked me up bridal style and walked towards the elevator.

"Jarvis bring me up to my room." Tony said while kissing the side of my head.

"I need to check on Clint and Natasha too." I said squirming in his arms.

"Jarvis will get them in a moment." He said tightening his grip on me.

I stopped moving and hid my face in his neck. The elevator stopped and I heard the doors opened. I never have been in any of their rooms before. I took my head from Tony's neck and looked around. His floor was like mine but way bigger. We were in the living room right now. He walked towards a door and opened it. It was his bedroom. He playfully threw me on his bed making me giggle a bit. He closed his bedroom door and jumped into bed with me. He lyed back and pulled me onto his chest. I felt his hands start to rub my back.

"Tell me what got you all upset princess."

"I told you. It was just a nightmare." I said still snuggled against him.

"Bullshit. Now tell me." He demanded.

I sighed and started to tell Tony about my dream. I told him about finding Clint and Natasha's dead bodies and that my parents were the ones who killed them. Then I told him about Stacy and that she killed him and threw his head at me. By the time I was done I felt my body start to shake again.

"Oh princess. That is not going to happen, ok?" he said while holding me tight.

"I'm scared Tony. I want to find Stacy but what if she hates me?" I said looking at him.

Tony moved me so I was now straddling his waist on top of him. Both hands cupping my face and looking me straight in the eyes. He looked serious.

"If she is stupid enough to hate you then fuck her! Your happiness is all the matters to me Makayla. If I find out she or your parents have hurt you in any way they will regret it." He said looking a little angry.

I gave him a small smile and got comfortable on top of my Iron Man. I buried my face into his neck again and relaxed. I felt so safe here. Before I knew it I was asleep again.

 **Mark Lanes POV**

I sat in my prison cell. It has been about two weeks since I have been in here. They took my beautiful wife to another prison to keep us separated. They will get what is coming to them. I will get my wife and daughter back. Anyone who tries to stop me will die. I already sent a message to the Soulless and Hydra.

A guard that has been assigned to my cell looked at me. You can tell that he is new and scared. He should be. I glared at him and noticed that he is someone's soul mate. Oh I am going to have fun with this one.

 **What do you think? R &R please!**


	11. Chapter 10

_So I decided that I wanted to give you guys another chapter update. I feel so bad that I don't update like I used to._

 _Random: Thinking about getting my first tattoo. I want something small, badass and sexy. Do any of you have any suggestions?_

 **Chapter 10**

I woke up to Tony snoring in my ear. I could help but giggle at him. He sure does snore loud. I started to get up off of him to go pee when he tightened his hold on me. I tried again but he pulled me right back. I looked up at his face and saw that he has a huge smirk on his face. Feeling playful suddenly I started to kiss on his neck. I don't know what came over me but when he groaned I couldn't help a little smirk of my own grow on my face.

"Tease." Tony said releasing me.

I giggled again kissing him on his cheek before I got up. After I used the bathroom I saw that Tony was now getting out of bed. Tony sure has a great body. I raised my arms into the air and started stretching. While doing this it lifted the shirt I was wearing up. I noticed Tony was staring at me.

"Can I see it?" he asked me.

"See what?" I asked confused.

"My mark on you." He stated breathing a little harder.

OH! I need to stop with my blonde moments. I lifter my shirt and pushed my pants down a little so he can see his mark on my left hip. He came over and gently touched it. When he touched I couldn't help the moan that came out. Tony had that smirk back on his face.

"Sir, it is now 2pm and Miss. Lane hasn't eaten all day." Jarvis said sounding a little like a mother hen making me smile.

"Let's get you something to eat princess." Tony said picking me up suddenly and threw me over his shoulder.

Once we got to the kitchen I saw that Bruce was sitting at the island drinking tea. Tony set me down and walked to the fridge as I skipped over to Bruce. I sat beside him and leaned into him as I let my head fall onto his shoulder. He froze for a moment then relaxed.

"You sure you are going to trust Tony to cook for you?" he asked making me giggle like a school girl. I have been giggling a lot lately.

"I will have you know that I make great cereal!" Tony shouted making me laugh.

I then realized that I haven't kissed Bruce yet. Clint mumbled something about strengthening the bond. Why haven't he kissed me yet? As I was thinking about this Tony put a big bowl of cereal of coco puffs right in front of me.

"I am going back to the lab and finish my work. You behave." He said pointing a finger at me while wiggling his eye brows at me.

I just rolled me eyes at him and grabbed my spoon and put a big bite of cereal in my mouth. Yummy chocolate! As I was eating I could feel a nervous feeling from my mark on my ribs. My hand instantly went to my green mist mark. I looked over and Bruce and saw that he was staring at his tea cup.

"Bruce, are you ok?" I asked him.

"Are you ok with this? Because if you aren't we will let you go. I don't want you to feel like you don't have a choice." He said still staring at his tea cup.

I put my spoon down and turned to look at Bruce fully. I got up from my seat and climbed into his lap. Bruce looked surprised. I guess he didn't think I would do that. I looked into his eyes and smiled at him. I rubbed my nose against his giving him an Eskimo kiss giggling.

"I'm happy here with you guys. I can honestly say that in this short time that I have been with you I have never been happier. I am still wrapping my head around everything but I can say that I really don't want to leave you guys." I said looking up at him smiling.

"Do you mean that?" he asked me.

"Of course silly!"

"Can I kiss you?" he asked me.

I bit my lip and nodded my head. He leaned forward and gently touched his lips with mine. It was soft and short. He pulled back and looked at me. I could feel my face heat up but I know I had a goofy smile on my face. I then wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a hug. I felt his arms wrap around me and hug me back. I then let go of Bruce and went back to my seat to finish eating my coco puffs.

Clint then came into the kitchen with Natasha. They looked tired. As they walked in Clint stopped and kissed the top of my head and went to the fridge. Natasha sat next to me and kissed my cheek and let her head fall onto the counter. I just sat there and swung my legs back and forth. I hate that I can't touch the floor while sitting on these tall ass stools. Natasha groaned in pain.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked them frowning.

"Shhh Krasivaya. Not so loud." Natasha said to me.

"Had a little too much to drink last night." Clint mumbled still looking in the fridge.

I then gently ran my fingers through Natasha's soft red hair. The nightmare came back to my mind. I just am relieved it was just a dream and not real. These people are quickly become people I know I can't live without. As I was gently running my fingers through her hair I heard her moan out loud making me smile. I then stopped and she turned her head and gave me a playful glare.

"Don't you stop now." She said while grabbing my hand and put it on her head.

I giggled again and started her head rub again.

"I'm next gorgeous." Clint stated while sitting next to Natasha with a cup of hot coffee.

"Sure Clint." I said smiling.

 **Black Widow's POV**

Why did we decide to drink with Thor? His body handles alcohol different than ours. As I sat next to Makayla dying I felt her soft hands running through my hair. Oh that feels so good. I moaned my pleasure and she suddenly stopped. I turned my head to look at her. She was smiling down at me. Damn she is beautiful. How did we get so lucky? I glared at her and grabbed her hand putting it on my head.

"Don't you stop now." I said making her giggle.

I can see myself listening to her giggle every day. I don't want to see her without that smile on her face. Her smile brightens up the whole room. I am never letting her go. I could feel that she is happy through her mark.

Steve and Bucky then came into the kitchen talking. They drank with us. It sucked because they can't get drunk. Assholes! Steve stopped by Makayla and kissed her cheek and Bucky just patted her on the head.

"So what to eat?" Steve said loudly making Clint and I groan in pain.

"Shut up Capsicle!" Clint said and groaned at the sound of his own voice.

"Don't steal Tony's nicknames. Be original." Steve said smirking.

"Be nice Steve." Makayla said still rubbing my head.

I am going to have sex hair if I let her keep doing that. Oh well. It feels too damn good. Makayla then stopped rubbing my hair. I looked at her again and saw that she was eating. I put my hand on her thigh. I just need to touch her and know that she is right here.

"What do you want to do today doll?" Steve asked Makayla.

"I don't know. I need to go shopping and get a few things." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll go with you Krasivaya. Just give me a little bit." I said know the guys would hate to go shopping for girl stuff.

"Ok!" she said smiling at me.

I then got up and saw that Makayla had finished eating. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me. I heard a chair move and knew it was Clint following us. I pulled our little soul mate to my room. As we walked in Clint closed the door behind us and dropped onto my bed. Makayla sat on my bed next to him. I then started to strip out of my clothes right there. I looked over at Makayla and saw that she was trying not to look at me with a blush on her face. My innocent little soul mate.

"Hurry and go shower." Clint growled at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and saw that he was eyes Makayla. I just rolled my eyes. Men. They only think with their dick. I walked into the bathroom and started my shower for a girl's day out.

 **Here you go guys! R &R please!**

 **What will happen next? Will Makayla and Natasha have a normal girl's day? I think not!**


	12. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! How are my lovelies today? I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you everyone who favorite/following this. I really appreciate it!

Thank you OverthroughT for the tattoo advice! You're awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!

 **Chapter 11**

As soon as Natasha went into her bathroom to shower I felt arms wrap around my waist and flung me onto the bed making me scream. I heard a groan of pain right next to me. I opened my eyes and glared at Clint for scaring me like that. That sexy jerk face! I felt his arms tightened around me and my body relaxed. Clint is just so warm and snuggly.

"You are so warm." I said snuggling into his chest.

"And you are so soft." He said then he squeezed my ass.

I was not expecting him to do that. I yelped and slapped him in the arm making him laugh. I pouted and tried to move away from him.

"Oh no you don't gorgeous, I want snuggles before you go shopping." He said pulling me closer to him.

"You're not going with us?" I asked him.

"Hell no! No offence baby but I don't want to spend my day at the mall." He said while shaking his head.

"So you don't want to spend any time with me?" I asked him while pouting.

He gave me a look and I knew I had him.

"Damnit! Fine I will go with you and Nat but I am not carrying any bags." He stated while sighing.

"Yay!" I yelled making him groan again.

Oops. I forgot about the hangover. I leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry Clint." I whispered.

"I guess I will get cleaned up and changed. Want to join me?" he asked wiggling his brows at me.

I could feel my face heat up. Damn him and making me blush! Clint was starting to get up to change when I grabbed his arm. He looked over at me and raised his eyebrow. I really want to kiss him. Like an actual kiss. I bit my lip thinking about it. Before I could ask to kiss him, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. It was quick but just what I wanted.

"I'll be back." He said that left the room.

I lay back down in Natasha's bed getting comfy. I could smell her on the pillow. I hugged her other pillow to my chest and buried my face in it. Natasha smelled so good. I could just breathe in her scent and be content. I thought back to my kiss with Natasha. That was the first time I had been with another woman like that. I have never thought about woman like that before.

Natasha then came out of the bathroom in only a towel. I couldn't help but stare at her. She is so beautiful and confident. Why am I her soul mate? Or any of the others? I am not confident or beautiful. I can't fight nor am I a genius. I am just an ordinary girl from Texas. The bed dipped and I looked up to see Natasha looking at me in worry.

"What's wrong Krasivaya?" she asked me.

"Nothing's wrong." I said forcing a smile on my face.

Natasha then gently grabbed my face with both of her hands and gently kissed me. She pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"I can feel that something is wrong." She said and grabbed my wrist, her thumb going over the black spider on my right wrist.

"I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind is all." I said noticing she is still in only a towel.

"I will let it go for now." She said sighing and going into her closet.

When she same back out my jaw dropped. She was wearing a green summer dress with beige wedges. Her hair was wavy and she had very little makeup. The dress she was wearing showed off her curves in a delicious way. She looked at me and had that damn smirk on her face. She knew that I was looking and she dressed that way on purpose. I looked down at what I was wearing and frowned. I need to go change real quick. I was wearing my short shorts and tank top that I sleep in.

"I will be back. I am going to go change real quick." I told Natasha while getting up and walking towards the door.

The door then opened making me walk right into Clint. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled. He has such a handsome smile. I stepped back and looked at him. He is wearing jeans, boots and a white shirt that showed off his muscles.

"You're coming with us?" Natasha asked Clint.

"Yep." He said popping the P.

"How the hell did you talk him into that?" she asked me smiling.

"It's a secret." I said smiling at her.

"Well let's get this over with." Clint said groaning.

"I need to go change first." I said going to walk past him.

His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back into the room. I looked up at him in confusion. Why did he pull me back? I then noticed that he was finally realized what I had been wearing. His pupils in his eyes dilated making them darker. His hand came up to rest them on my hips. He pulled me flush against his body. I could feel something hard pressing against my stomach. I blushed when I realized it was him.

"Clint, let her go change." Natasha said firmly.

Clint blinked a few times and his eyes were back to normal. He moved away from the door and I quickly ran to my room to change.

 **Hawkeye's POV**

When Makayla left I sat down on Natasha's bed staring after my little soul mate. What the hell just happened? It was like I had no control of my body. I looked up at Natasha to see her watching me. I could feel the bond that I have with Makayla humming through my body. It wants me to complete it.

"Thanks, Nat." I said putting my head in my hands.

"What happened?" she asked while sitting down next to me.

"The bond. It wants me to complete it." I said trying to get my body to relax.

"This soon?"

"Yeah. Don't you feel it too?" I asked her.

"I feel it but it is not that strong right now. I am just content to be near her." She said frowning at me.

We sat in silence for a while. Thinking about what just happened. I wonder if the others feel it. Do they feel the need to complete the bond like me? I really don't want to scare her away. I just got her.

The door opened and Makayla walked back into the room. When I saw what she was wearing I groaned. She was wearing a white summer dress with sandals. Her hair is in a braid. The dressed hugged her breasts nicely. Got I want to take her right now. I can just picture it. Wrapping her braid around my hand and pulling it while a take her from behind.

"Do I look ok?" she asked us while blushing.

"You look beautiful." Natasha said walking towards her and then wrapped her arms around her.

"Come on ladies." I said standing up.

We got into one of Tony's limos. Happy was driving us. I don't know where we are going. Some place Natasha always goes shopping at. I watched Makayla and Natasha talking. Our little soul mate is slowly coming out of her shell. I can't wait until she is fully out and shows me what she's got.

We stopped at the mall and I groaned. This is going to be a long fucking day. Why did I say I was going to go again? Oh yeah! Because Makayla has me wrapped around her little finger. I would kill for this woman and she doesn't even know it. Hell, Nat would kill for her as well. We got out of the limo and walked into the mall. I looked around and saw that Makayla was getting looks from the men around. Do these guys want to die? I will put a bullet between all of their eyes. I got closer to Makayla and put my arm around her shoulders. I looked down and saw that Natasha had a murderous look on her face. She had an arm around Makayla's waist.

"Let's go in there!" Makayla said pointing to some girly store.

I stayed and sat down on a bench in front of the store. I will just wait for them right here.

 **Makayla's POV**

I quickly walked into my favorite store Pretty in Pink. I felt someone grab my hand. I knew it was Natasha. I pulled her around the store with a big smile on my face. We were holding hands the entire time. When a store employee came to help us Natasha would give them just one look and had them running away. I noticed that both Natasha and Clint are very protective bordering possessive. Every time a guy or girl comes to ask if we need help Natasha would send them running.

"I'll be right back." Natasha said kissing my cheek.

"Ok." I said still looking at the tops they have.

As I was looking through the tops I heard a voice behind me that made me freeze. It can't be. I turned around and saw my best friend Stacy standing there. She was on the phone and looking at dresses. She looked the same. Stacy was 5"6, medium length brown hair, green eyes and a lean body from her time doing gymnastics. She then turned around and when our eyes connected she froze as well. Stacy then ran at me and then wrapped her arms around me crying. My arms wrapped around her as well.

"Oh my god! I missed you! Where the hell have you been?" she asked me pulling away slightly.

"Umm, well…"

Arms wrapped around my waist again and pulled me into a body. I looked behind me to see Natasha glaring at Stacy. Oh shit!

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"I'm fine Na…"

"Who the hell are you?" Stacy asked Natasha while glaring at her.

"I should be asking you the same question." Natasha said still giving Stacy a death glare.

"I asked first bitch." Stacy said making my eyes widen.

I turned to look at my soul mate thinking I need to hold her back while Stacy runs for her life. Natasha had a smirk on her face and pulled me closer to her. This is not good. Not good at all. She then kissed me on the lips. As her lips touched mine I heard Stacy gasp. All thought of trying to help Stacy flew right out the window. She then pulled away. I blinked a couple of times trying to figure out what just happened.

"I'm her soul mate." Natasha said making me blush.

"What is she talking about Makayla?" Stacy asked looking confused.

This is not how I wanted to tell her. I sighed and pulled away from Natasha upset. I could feel through her mark that she was angry and guilty. She didn't have to do that. I looked at Stacy and grabbed her hand.

"We are going to go talk. I will meet you and Clint outside." I said to Natasha before walking out with Stacy.

As we walked out I saw Clint sitting there on the bench. We locked eyes and I glared at him. He looked so confused. I am still upset with Natasha and I am taking it out on him as well. He stood up and walked towards me and I shook my head at him making him stop. I pulled Stacy to the food court. We sat down and just stared at each other for a bit.

"What the hell was that back there Makayla? I didn't know you swung that way." She said making me blush.

"I didn't think I did either until I met her." I said laughing nervously.

"So what happened after the attack?" she asked me.

"Umm…I found my soul mates." I said biting my lip.

She looked confused and started to look over my body. I brought my arms onto the table and displayed my black spider and arrow. Stacy looked shocked.

"Y-you have two soul mates?" she asked me.

"I have five soul mates." I said looking down.

I just know she is going to throw a fit and judge me. She will never want to speak to me again. I am going to lose my best friend. Her hands then came forward and grasp my hands with hers. I looked up at her to see she was crying.

"I am so sorry Makayla. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked still crying.

"I know how much you hate marked soul mates and we grew up together. I didn't want to lose my only friend." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You wouldn't have lost me as a friend and, I don't hate marked soul mates." She said making my quickly looked at her again.

"You don't?"

She then gave me a small smile and turned around to where her back is facing me. She pulled her hair out of the way and I saw what her hair was hiding on the back of her neck. It was a snowflake. It looked like a metal snowflake.

"Y-you have…"

"I do. I only kept it a secret because of who your parents are. I thought you hated them too." She said turning to face me.

Before I could say anything to her gun shots rang throughout the mall. Both Stacy and I screamed and dropped to the floor. We got under the table and held on to each other. What the hell is going on? I looked up and saw a group of men and women walking into the food court looking around. Who are they?

Stacy and I had stayed quiet. I wish I didn't tell Clint and Natasha to wait for me outside. That was so stupid. I need to work on my logical thinking. As they were slowly making their way into the food court Stacy and I quietly crawled away from table to table. We were about to reach the door that led outside when a gun went off making me freeze. Someone then fisted my braid and pulled making me scream. I heard Stacy scream as well.

"Well look what we have here. Two beautiful bitches. These two would make a good ransom I believe." The man pulling on my hair said.

"Hey boss. That bitch has a 2 soul marks." One of the thugs said pointing at both my wrists.

"Well what should we do with you?" the man pulling on my hair said.

He then pulled harder on my braid making me scream. The then pushed me to the ground and pointed a gun at me. I am going to die. I will never see my soul mates again. As I was thinking this a gun went off. This time I didn't scream. The man that was pointing the gun at me made a face. His eyes rolled up and he collapsed on the ground. What the hell?

"Boss!" the thug said.

Another gun shot and the man hold onto Stacy dropped to the ground. Stacy and I ran to each other looking around. The thugs looked freaked out. Before I knew it Stacy and I dropped to the ground again and gun shots were going off like crazy. We both crawled away from the food court and got behind a wall. We leaned against it and put our hands over our ears. I could hear people screaming and calling for help.

"Makayla!" I heard someone yell my name.

I looked up and saw Clint on the upper level on the mall shooting at the thugs. He looked pissed off. I needed to get up to Clint. We would be safer with him. I looked around and saw that Natasha was actually fighting a man that was three times her size. She was kicking ass! I grabbed Stacy's hand and pulled her up with me.

We both took off running towards the stairs towards Clint. We were running we were both tackled to the ground. Another thug was on top of us. He grabbed us and hauled us off the floor.

"Clint! Natasha! Help!" I screamed for them.

The man holding onto us threw Stacy back to the ground. He turned me to him and slapped me across the face. I have never been slapped before. The sting made my eyes water. I heard Clint and Natasha yell. There marks on me burning with rage. This guy is so screwed!

The thug suddenly let me go as Clint ripped him away from me. Clint pointed his gun at the thug. Before he shot the man Natasha got in front of me and held onto me like a life line. She blocked my view and held me close as the gun went off. I stood there shaking. Why did this happen? Natasha went to pull away from me but I would let her go. I was too scared and needed her. I hate that I was angry with her. I will never get mad at her again. I will never tell her to leave me alone or walk away from her ever again. I feel so stupid. I then started to cry real hard. What if I never saw them again?

"It's ok Krasivaya. You are ok. I got you." She whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry." I said to her.

"It's ok baby." She said rocking me side to side.

Clint then ripped me away from Natasha and hugged me to him. I wrapped my arms around him as well. Feeling his strong arms around me relaxed me. I felt safe here with them. He pulled away from me and cupped my face making me wince. The left side of my face hurt.

"Well we are going to have fun tell the others what happened." Clint mumbled.

I looked at Stacy and saw her still on the floor. She was staring at us. I walked towards her with Clint still attached to me. I knew he wasn't going to let me go anytime soon. I reached out to help her up. She grabbed my hand and got up. She dusted herself off. She looked just as scared as me. I wrapped my arms around her. She was still my best friend.

"Let's go home." Natasha said grabbing both mine and Stacy's hands.

 **Stacy has a soul mark! Who is her soul mate? How will the other's take the attack at the mall? R &R please!**


	13. Chapter 12

_Sorry guys, my computer has been acting up. I thought I had already uploaded this chapter. Here you go!_

 _I do now own the Avengers!_

 **Chapter 12**

The ride back to the tower was quiet. I was sitting next to Stacy. Both of us were hanging onto each other. I looked over at Natasha and Clint and noticed Clint looked worried and Natasha was glaring at Stacy. I sighed realizing that Natasha was going to have a problem with Stacy. Well, she is going to have to get over it because Stacy is my best friend.

When we made it to Stark Tower, Happy opened the door for us. Stacy and I got out first with Clint and Natasha behind us. I felt a hand on my lower back. The mark on my left wrist started to tingle. I looked up and noticed that Clint looked worried. When I smiled at him his frown deepened. He gently cupped my face with his hands. I could still feel this sting from where that asshole slapped me. He leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to my lips.

"You are still gorgeous." He said to me making me blush.

"The others are going to freak." Natasha mumbled to Clint before stomping off.

Stacy and I linked our arms together and walked into the Tower. When we got into the elevator Clint pressed a button making it go up. Natasha was in the corner on the elevator still glaring at Stacy. She really needs to get over this. The doors then opened to the common room. Steve and Bucky were sitting there watching TV. Steve looked over at us and froze when we made eye contact. He jumped up and took long strides to get to me. He cupped my face with his hands and traced the bruise on my face.

"Jarvis, get Stark and Banner." He said to the AI.

I let go of Stacy's hand to wrap my arms around Steve. He looked like he is about to loose it any moment. I felt him wrap his arms around me. I love Steve's hugs. Ha-ha Captain America gives the best hugs in my opinion. Then Tony and Bruce walked in. I got nervous and hid my face into Steve's chest. I don't want them to make a big deal about this. Clint and Natasha took care of it. I really don't want them to fuss over me. I could feel that they were curious about what was going on. I just stayed in my hiding place with Steve's arms wrapped around me.

"What happened?" Steve asked I am assuming Clint and Natasha.

His chest vibrated when he talks. I like the rumble in his voice.

"Some thugs attacked the mall." Clint said.

"What do you mean the mall was attacked? Princess are you ok and who the hell are you?" I heard Tony's voice.

I pulled away from Steve and looked up at Tony. When he saw my face I thought he was going to cry. He pulled me away from Steve and into him.

"Oh princess. Your safe now." He said rocking me back and forth forgetting about Stacy.

"Let's get her to the lab so I can make sure there are no other injuries." Bruce said while rubbing my shoulder.

"I'm fine Bruce. Just my face hurts." I said smiling up at him.

I just need an ice pack and I am going to take a nap. I said pulling away from Tony. I grabbed Stacy's hand not bothering to introduce her yet. I pulled her back into the elevator and up to my floor. We stayed silent the whole time. The look on her face I knew she had a lot of questions for me. When we got to my floor we went into my room. I grabbed a change of clothes for both of us to change into.

Now in comfy clothes we sat on my bed just staring at each other. I never thought I would have an awkward moment with my bestie. I grabbed my remote and put on a movie. I saw that Jarvis downloaded Seven Bride for Seven Brothers for me. I love that AI. I put it on and Stacy and I started to hum along to the opening credits.

"Captain America and Iron Man are your soul mates as well?" she quietly asked me.

"And the Hulk." I added watching as Adam asks the store clerk about finding a wife.

"Damn. Have you seen or heard from your parents?" she asked me.

"The last time I saw them was when the attack ended. They are in jail for killing someone with a soul mark on them." I said frowning thinking back to that day.

"I'm so sorry Makayla." She said putting her arm around my shoulders.

We sat here watching the movie. Thinking about what just happened and what I found out. My best friend has a soul mark. I wonder if she wants to find her soul mate.

"Do you want to find your soul mate?" I asked her, eyes still on the movie.

"Yes and no. Yes because I think I can honestly be happy with the one person made just for me. No because I am scared. With everything that we were told I am scared that my soul mate would hurt me." She said watching the movie.

"I am still scared but I am slowly coming to terms with everything." I said nudging her.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"I am the most happiest I have ever been." I said now smiling.

"Where are your marks at?" she asked me.

I looked over at her and smiled. I got up and showed her both of my wrists that she has already seen. I pushed my pants down a little and lifted my shirt so she can see the wrench and green mist. I then turned around and pulled my shirt up to show her my other one on my low back. Suddenly she started laughing.

"Is that Captain America's mark on you?" she asked me still laughing.

"I know. His mark is my tramp stamp." I said laughing myself.

"I can tell that they really care for you." She said smiling.

"Can I see your mark again?" I asked her.

She turned around and lifter her hair. The metal snowflake sat right on the back of her neck. It was really pretty. We then started to watch the movie again sitting in comfortable silence.

 **Winter Solider POV**

As the girls left I couldn't help but stare at Makayla's little friend. When the elevator doors closed I turned away. Why do I feel this way? Why do I want to follow her? I looked at the group and saw that Tony looked nervous. What is going on?

"Jarvis please bring up security footage of Makayla's room." Tony said making everyone freeze.

"What the hell Stark?" Clint yelled.

"Are you crazy?" Steve asked him.

"Look, Makayla came to me crying about a dream she had. It really freaked her out. It was about Stacy and her parents killing us. I just want to make sure she is ok." He said as a screen appeared out of nowhere.

Steve came and stood next to me. It looks like the girls changed for the night. I couldn't help but stare at her again. Her friend was a little taller than her. Her dark brown hair came just to her shoulders. She is slim but still had curves. Tony had the audio on so we could hear everything.

Makayla's friend asked to see her marks. Makayla got up and showed her her marks. While she was showing her friend I noticed everyone in the room were drooling. When she showed her Steve's mark on her they both started laughing. They said something about a tramp stamp whatever that means.

Then the most amazing thing happened. Her friend turned her back to Stacy and moved her hair out of the way. What I saw literally made my heart stop. On the back of her neck a little metal snowflake. She is my soul mate. My soul mate is my buddie's soul mates best friend. I looked at my metal arm at the spot where a little orange sun used to be.

 **Mark Lane's POV**

As I sat in my cell a guard came up to me slipping me a letter. I grabbed it from him and he walked off. I opened it and read it. The more I read the letter the more pissed off I was. Can no one do anything right? How hard is it to grab my daughter? These people I hired were watching her for days and they couldn't save her?

The guard with soul marks walked up to my cell. This guard is young and jittery. I just stared at him with a smirk on my face. He brought me a tray of food. As he was putting it through the slot in the door I noticed that his hands are shaking. He will be the first one to die when I get out of here. I will get my family back.

 **R &R please!**


	14. Chapter 13

_Shout out to Guest, LoveK, Tnybubbles234 & PB&J for the reviews! You guys are awesome!_

 _Thank you opalwolf12, Tynbubbles234, , book-wormtildeath for following/favoring my story. You're the best!_

 _I do not own the Avengers!_

 **Chapter 13**

I woke up the next morning falling off the edge of my bed to my death. Well, it felt like it anyway. I now remember why I never shared a bed with Stacy during sleep overs. She is a bed hog. I stood up and glared at my best friend. My bestie was snoring her ass off oblivious to me. It's on! I stomped my way into the kitchen. Everyone was up. Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Bucky and Pepper were all in the common room. Thor was there as well with two girls I have never met before on his arms. There was also a man with an eye patch there but at this moment in time I didn't give a shit. I got a bucket from under the sink and started to fill it up with cold water. As I was doing this I could feel everyone from the common room staring at me.

"Umm, princess…What are you doing?" I heard Tony ask me.

"Oh…nothing too bad." I said shutting off the water.

I then stomped back to my room ignoring everyone. This is war! Stacy knows better than to push me out of bed when I am asleep. There will be repercussions! As stood over my bestie and put on my best fake smile.

"Stacy, wake up. I have breakfast waiting." I said in my overly sweet voice.

"Food?" Stacy mumbled while blinking her eyes.

As she was finally waking up and had a big smile on her face as she looked up at me. Before she could say anything else I dumped the bucket of ice cold water on her making her scream bloody murder.

"I am going to kill you, you bitch!" she screamed.

Oh shit! I took off running towards the common room. I forgot how much of a psychopath my bestie could be. I couldn't help but laugh as I was running. This is just like when we were younger. As I made a sharp turn into the common room I heard Stacy scream behind me making everyone in the room jump.

"What the hell?" Clint asked looking around.

I was going to hide behind Thor when Stacy caught up and attacked me. We both fell to the floor. Her body was dripping cold water onto me making me scream and laugh. We then started to wrestle on the ground like we used to.

"What the hell Makayla?!" Stacy screeched while we were rolling on the ground.

"That's what you get for pushing me out of the bed you bed hog!" I yelled back at her.

"You still get pissed about that?"

"I was having a really good dream until someone decided that the floor looked lonely and needed a snuggle." I said while laughing.

"Well I did the floor a favor then. Cause you are a very snugly person." She said back.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" the man with the eye patched yelled making Stacy and I stop what we were doing.

I then looked around and noticed that almost everyone had an amused expression on their face. Well I should have thought this through. This is a little embarrassing. We both helped each other up laughing.

"Well, if you must know Dread Pirate Roberts, this bitch is not a morning person." Stacy said pointing at me.

"I like her!" one of the girls on Thor's arm said while laughing.

"I would be a morning person if someone didn't push me off the bed." I said while pouting.

"You could never be a morning person. You hate mornings." Stacy deadpanned making me glare at her.

"I hate you." I said while crossing my arms.

"You could never hate me peaches." She said using my old nickname while throwing her arm over my shoulders.

"Peaches?" Tony asked.

"Don't go there geek! That's my nickname for her. Find your own." Stacy said now glaring at Tony.

"Yep. I decided that she is going to be my new friend." The girl on Thor's arm said.

"So you mentioned food before you tried to drown me." Stacy said smiling at me.

"If I cook I am poisoning you." I said before walking into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"With extra arsenic please." Stacy yelled making me laugh.

 **Stacy's POV**

When Makayla left into the kitchen everyone was staring at me. What the fuck people? Don't yall know it's rude to stare? Dread Pirate Roberts was glaring at me and I don't appreciate that.

"Don't you have some booty to find?" I asked him while crossing my arms.

"WHAT?!" he demanded glaring his one eye at me.

"Dude go walk a plank." I sassed at him.

"Who the fuck is this?" he asked looking at everyone else.

"Well, why don't you get that peg leg from out your ass and ask me yourself?" I said now putting my hands on my hips.

Tony and that girl started laughing their asses off and everyone else looked amused. Does this guy know ever just relax? Maybe he just needs to get laid.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

"What is your name?" he asked me.

"My name is Ms. Nipple Tits." I said with a straight face.

Tony, Steve, Clint and the guy with long black hair spit out whatever they were drinking out. Bruce and Thor were blushing and Natasha had a smirk on her face. The girl on Thor's arm was laughing while the other one gave me a weird look. A tall woman was hiding her smile behind her hand.

Dread Pirate Roberts looks like he is about to kill me. Just as he was about to open his mouth again Makayla came out of the kitchen with two bowls in her hand. She handed me one with a spoon in it. I looked down at the sugary cereal. This isn't food! Where is the bacon, fresh ground coffee and hot bread?!

"What the hell is this?" I asked her.

"We don't have any groceries." She said while putting a spoonful of lucky charms in her mouth.

I glared at Tony. What kind of billionaire doesn't have groceries? Doesn't the man eat? Doesn't he know what food is? Do I need to educate him about food and how we humans need it to survive?

"Princess that thing is glaring at me!" Tony said while pointing.

"Someone better answer me! Who the hell are these two?" Dread Pirate Roberts demanded making Makayla jump.

That's it! No one scares my bestie and lives! I handed Makayla my bowl. She looked confused until I started to stomp my way over to the stupid pirate. As I was nearing that asshole I felt something cold and hard wrap around my waist. I looked down and saw a metal arm. Well, you don't see that every day. I looked up and noticed the guys with long black hair. He looked down at me and I couldn't help but stare into his warm brown eyes.

"Calm down doll. A beautiful dame like you shouldn't get work up over a piece of shit like that." He said making me smile.

"Ok!" I said relaxing.

He let me go and I skipped back to Makayla and grabbed my cereal. I love a man that can sweet talk me. I then started to think of Logan, the man I was going to marry. He died during the attack. I was sad and upset at first. I did cried a lot but then I realized that I never wanted to marry him. Logan was a jerk and an ass face. It was an arrange marriage planned by our parents. I was never in love with him. I just went along with it to make my parents happy. They thought if I were to get married Logan would be able to deal with me. They didn't like that I was sassy and had the mouth of a sailor. The only person who didn't care about all that was Makayla. We grew up together. She can read me like a book as I can her. Looks like life isn't going to be the same anymore.

 **It's short because I have to get up early for work. I hope you like it! R &R please!**


	15. Chapter 14

_I want to give a big Thank You to Lexipexie08. Your PM really made my whole day_

 _Thank you fitzdistel, dixieky, Neese96, wolfblade17 and Angelabelle5656 for favoring/ following my story. You guys rock!_

 _Thank you everyone who left a review!_

 _I do not own the Avengers!_

 **Chapter 14**

"Is anyone gong to fucking answer me?!" the one eyed bald man yelled making me jump again.

"Why do you need to know who they are? Who we associate with is none of your business." Tony said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Stark we need to quest…"

"I'm sorry but were about to say interrogate?" Tony asked while pulling me behind him.

"Question, Stark." The man said.

"You come anywhere near my soul mate and you will be sorry." Tony said while keeping me from the one eyed bald man's glare.

"Stark…" Steve stated but Tony turned his glare onto Steve.

"Shut it, Capsicle. I don't want SHEILD anywhere near her." Tony said getting louder.

While Tony, Steve and the one eyed bald started arguing I put my bowl down and walked over to Thor. Stacy was right beside me. I hate when people yell. It brings up bad memories for me.

"Hi Thor! How are you?" I greeted the god.

"I am well Lady Makayla. Let me introduce you to my soul mates. This is Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis." Thor said motioning to his soul mates.

"It's nice to meet you two. This is my best friend Stacy Holmes." I said smiling.

"Dude that was freaking awesome! I love that you put Director Fury in his place." Darcy said excitedly.

"That name fits him. He doesn't look like he shits rainbows." Stacy said laughing.

While Darcy and Stacy were talking I kept my eyes on my soul mates. Thor and Jane joined Pepper on the couch. Steve, Tony and Fury were still arguing. Clint and Natasha were standing together watching the trio. Bruce was by himself. I touched my mark on my ribs. Bruce then looked up and our eyes met. I smiled at him. He gave me a smile back. I need a hug. I walked over to Bruce and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt one of his arms snake around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Are you ok Makayla?" he whispered in my ear.

"Just don't like the yelling. Beings back some bad memories." I said hiding my face into his chest.

"Want to go down to the lab with me? It will be quiet." He said pulling me along with him.

"Sure." I said looking up at him.

Bruce pulled me inside one of the elevators. Once the doors closed I couldn't hear the yelling. I sighed in relief and leaned against Bruce. I could feel the heat coming off of him. This feels nice. I have never felt this content in my whole life. It is a nice feeling.

When the doors opened we stepped out and walked into the lab. This is Bruce's playground. Well, that is what Tony calls it. Bruce sat down in a chair and started to type on one of the computers. I sat down in one of those rolling chairs. I started to spin around making myself giggle.

"You are going to get dizzy." Bruce said making me giggle some more.

"That's half the fun." I replied back now spinning the other way.

"Your different." He said still typing away on the computer.

I stopped spinning in the chair and frowned. What did he mean I was different? Bad different or good different?

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He stopped typing and looked at me. He gently smiled at me and grabbed my hands rubbing his thumbs over them.

"It's not a bad thing Makayla. Your friend, what's her name?"

"Stacy."

"Stacy has only been here for just one night. From what I gather is that you two are completed opposites. She is the wild one and you are more reserved. She brings out your playful side and you calm her down. You are more carefree and happy since she has been here for just one night. You were yourself back there playing around and bickering with your best friend. It's a good change. I know the others loved to see that side of you as well. What I am trying to say is that I hope that eventually you will be comfortable around us enough to let the real Makayla out. I know it will take some time so no rush." He said making me smile.

"You noticed that much in such a short amount of time?" I asked amazing that he was paying that close attention.

"You my soul mate Makayla. I look for your little quirks and look for what makes you happy. I don't like it when you're not smiling." Bruce said making me blush.

"Hey Bruce, can I ask you something that is totally random and off topic?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said turning fully towards me.

"Is it true that since you guys found me you all stopped aging?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. Once you become the same age as the oldest of the group that is when we all start aging again. It's so the soul mates die together." He said leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Who is the oldest out of everybody?" I asked him.

"Me." He said frowning.

"But isn't technically Steve the oldest?" I asked him.

"That's right." He said realizing what I was trying to ask him.

"So do we all stay young until we reach his age? Or do we stop aging all together since he doesn't age anymore?" I asked him while biting my lip.

Don't ask me why I brought this up. It just came to me when I was spinning in the chair. Because if Steve fought in WW2 then that makes him the oldest. Does that mean we are going to live forever? Or are we going to stay young until we reach his age? Bruce jumped out of his chair startling me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

"You are brilliant." He said before crashing his lips onto mine.

I felt my mark on my ribs get warm and tingly. Just as it started he pulled away making me whine and pout. I looked up at his face and his eyes are hooded and he was taking deep breathes. He then put his fingers against his neck looking at his watch on his wrist.

"Bruce are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Just trying to calm down." he said giving me a small smile.

Bruce then pecked me on the lips and grabbed my hand pulling me back to the elevators. We went back to the common room to see everyone was right where we left them. The trio is still arguing, my favorite assassins were still watching the feud, Stacy was talking with Darcy and Thor, Jane and Pepper was talking.

I quickly walked over and grabbed Tony and Steve's hand. The both looked down at me.

"We need a family meeting." I said pulling on their hands.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked looking worried.

"Nothing, I don't think. Just need to have a family meeting." I said still pulling on their hands.

"You can have a meeting with Tony later little girl." Fury said making me glare at him

"You do know that Mr. Stark is not her only soul mate, right?" Stack asked Fury glaring at him.

"I don't care about her other soul mate." He said now turning his glare on Stacy.

"Well maybe you should you jackass. Since Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye and the Black Widow are her others. You might want to get the fuck out of here." Stacy said glaring at him while crossing her arms.

Fury's eyes widen and he turned to look at me. Furry staring at me was making me nervous. I tighten my grip on Tony and Steve's hands. Tony then pulled me to him making me let go of Steve's hand. I nestled myself into Tony's side. I looked up at him and saw that he had a shit eating grin on his face directed at Fury.

"I'll keep in touch." Director Fury said before leaving.

When Director Fury left I sighed in relief. That guy gave me the creeps. Stacy came over and linked her arm with mine. My bestie always has my back. I then noticed that Bucky was standing close behind Stacy. I need to ask him about that later.

"So, why do we need a family meeting?" Steve asked looking down at me.

We all gathered together. Bruce started telling them about our conversation in the lab. They all seemed surprised. Has nobody thought about this? Am I the only one? I then started to get tired of standing. Being the lazy person that I am I decided to sit in Clint's lap. When I sat down he wrapped an arm around my waist. Natasha then held my hand.

"So we might not age ever?" Steve asked looking upset.

"It is a possibility." Bruce said while crossing his arms.

I stared at Steve and watched his reaction. He looked upset. The mark on my lower back was sending me all kind of emotions. He felt confused, worried and angry. His hands balled into fists by his side. He looked at me and that is when I felt his guilt through his mark. He then walked away from everybody. I went to follow him but Clint stopped me.

"He will be ok gorgeous. He just needs to be alone." Clint said kissing the side of my head.

I looked up at Bucky and noticed that he kept staring at Stacy. Why is Bucky being a creeper? We all stayed up and talked for a while. The whole time I was thinking about Steve. I hope he is ok?

"Hey princess, let's go on a date tonight." Tony said while smiling.

 **What's going to happen next? How do you think Stacy should find out about Bucky being her mate? Makayla's first date is with Tony?**

 **R &R please!**


	16. Chapter 15

_I do not own the Avengers!_

 **Chapter 15**

"Hey princess, let's go on a date tonight." Tony said smiling at me.

"A d-date?" I asked feeling my face heating up.

"Yeah princess, you know what a date is, right?" he teased me.

"Of course she knows what a date is. She just has never been on a date before." Stacy said making my face heat up.

I glared at her. They do not need to know everything. I glanced up at Tony and noticed he was staring at me in shock. The arm around my waist tightened as well. They are going to be weird now, aren't they? I looked around the room to look at my soul mate's faces. Yep, they are being so weird right now. It's not my fault I have never been on a date before. Well, maybe it is. I have been asked out before but by asshats. Never by anyone had I actually liked.

"In that case we need to do it big!" Tony declared umping up and down like a little kid.

"N-no Tony…"

"Pepper take my princess to the spa and have a girl's day. Get her everything she needs for tonight." Tony said and Pepper smiled at me while writing stuff down.

Before I knew Stacy grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Clint. As she was pulling me away while following Pepper I grabbed Natasha's hand making her come with us. I need at least one of my soul mates with me. As we were following Pepper out of Stark tower I noticed that Darcy and Jane following up. Well Darcy was pulling Jane along. We got into the limo and Happy drove us to some spa. On the way there I kept my grip on Natasha's hand. I am so nervous. My first date is with Tony Stark. What if I make a fool of myself? I was so deep into my thoughts I never realized that we stopped and everyone got out of the limo but Natasha and I.

"Krasivaya, we are here." Natasha whispered into my ear making me jump.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"What's going on in the pretty little head of yours?" she asked me while running her fingers through my hair.

"I am really nervous." I said looking at her.

"There is nothing to be nervous about." She said trying to calm me down.

"What if…"

"No what if's. You are going to get all prettied up and have fun tonight." She said pressing her lips onto mine briefly.

"Ok." I said now smiling up at her.

We got out of the limo and I saw that Stacy was standing outside waiting for us. I looked up at Natasha and saw that she was now glaring at Stacy. I am going to need to talk with her about the glaring. I don't like that she hates my bestie. I linked my arms with both Natasha and Stacy. When we walked in Pepper, Darcy and Jane were wearing big fluffy robes.

"I got us all the honeymoon package." Pepper said handing the three of us ours robes.

"Thank you Pepper." I said smiling at her.

"Go change and we will meet you three in the room." She said as that walked into room 3.

We walked into the changing room. Stacy and I decided to share a locker. As we were changing I couldn't help but look over at Natasha. That is when I saw it. My mark is on her right hip. I walked over to her and gently touched the mark making her jump. She looked down at me and smiled. As I gently traced the mark Natasha let out a moan. I quickly pulled my hand away and my eyes widened. Did I just make her moan? She looked down at me and smirked. Damn that smirk on her is sexy as hell. I then realized that Natasha is standing in only her black lace undies and bra. I blushed and started to turn away when she pulled me flush into her making my face heat up even more. She leaned towards me and kissed me on the cheek. Feeling her breast pressed against mine and one of her legs wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to her was making my body heat up. I could feel that fuzzy feeling coming from her mark. It was the same feeling I felt when I was with Tony and Bruce that one time. She kissed my other cheek and then moved her lips to my forehead, down to my nose then finally to my lips. When she pressed her lips against mine I swear I saw fireworks. I couldn't help the moan that came from me. She then brought the leg that was wrapped around me down and pushed me into the lockers. She then brought one of my legs up around her waist. I gasped when her tongue traced my bottom lip. She then plunged it into my mouth.

"You two need to get a room." Stacy said loudly making me jump.

Natasha quickly pulled herself away from me as if she had been burned. She looked shocked and confused. I was taking deep breaths to try and slow my racing heart. Natasha then shook her head. She put on her robe and walked out of the room. Rejected. What did I do? Did I do something wrong? I felt my lip start to tremble and my eyes fill with tears.

"That bitch!" Stacy yelled while wrapping me up in her arms.

"What did I do?" I asked feeling hurt.

"You did nothing wrong." Stacy said while rubbing my back.

"But…"

"Don't you worry about it. I will handle it. You are going to cheer up and put on your big girl panties and get ready for a romantic date with Tony fucking Stark." Stacy said while wiggling her eyebrows making me laugh.

"Thanks bestie." I said giving her a hug.

We pulled apart and put our robes on. We walked into room 3 where everyone else is. Stacy and I walked towards the beds near Darcy. Natasha was standing near one of the beds. When she noticed me and walked away towards one of the beds near Pepper. I felt like my heart just got stepped on.

"Are you ok, hun?" Darcy asked me looking a little worried.

"I'm fine." I said giving her a smile.

While we were at the spa Stacy made sure to keep me away from Natasha. The problem was that I didn't want to be kept away from her. I wanted to be near her. I hate it that she kept her distance from me as well. I wish she would talk to me and tell me what I did wrong.

While at the spa we got massages, mani and pedi, they even made me get a brazilin wax and my legs wax. That hurt by the way. I don't know how woman can go through with that. Damn Stacy for talking me into that. We were at the spa all morning. It was around lunch time that we got out. Feeling relaxed and hungry we all went to this little Bistro. I ordered a shrimp cesar salad with peach tea. As we were eating I couldn't help but noticed that the waiter kept looking at me. He was making me feel uncomfortable. Stacy could tell so she started to flirt with him. I love my bestie.

We left the bistro and Pepper said that I needed a dress for tonight. She took us into a place that I couldn't pronounce the name to save my life. As we walked in a woman that looked to be in her mid-30's greeted us.

"My name is Michelle. I will be helping you ladies today." She greeted with a friendly smile.

"We need a dress for our friend here." Pepper stated while gesturing to me.

"What is the occasion?" Michelle asked looking at me.

"Umm…"

"First date with her soul mate." Pepper said smiling.

"Oh! How wonderful. You are a lucky girl to find your soul mate. I wish I had one. Well, step on that platform so we can take some measurements and find you the prefect dress." She said all giggly.

I stepped up on the platform and Michelle took out a measuring tape and got started. She measured everything. She measured my legs, arms, waist, bust and ass. When she was done she started to pull a bunch of dresses. She put them into one of the dressing rooms and pushed me into it.

"If you need help let me know." She said before closing the door.

I sighed and started to get undressed. I looked at all the dresses. They were so fancy. I looked at the price for one of these dresses and almost fainted. These are way too expensive.

"Umm, Pepper?" I called out.

"You need help Makayla?" she asked behind the door.

"These dresses are too expensive. I can't afford any of these." I said looking at them all.

"Tony is paying Makayla. Don't worry about it. Now try some on and pick a dress you love." Pepper said.

I sighed while looked through the dresses. I don't want Tony to have to pay for everything. That's not right. As I was looking I saw a dress that stood out. I picked it up and stared at it in awe. It was beautiful. I was a red dress with intricate gold stitching on it. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I couldn't help the smile the grew on my face. I feel beautiful in this dress. I walked out of the dressing room to get everyone's opinion.

"Holy cheeseballs!" Stacy and Darcy said at the same time.

Pepper and Jane smiled at me. Natasha looked at me and I blushed. She had a blush on her face as well.

"Do I look ok?" I asked them.

"You look beautiful." Natasha said, her cheeks still pink.

"Thank you." I said looking down.

"Michelle we found the dress. Could you wrap it up for us please?" Pepper asked.

"Of course." Michelle said smiling brightly.

I walked back into the changing room and change back into my clothes. When I came back out Stacy was holding a pair of gold pumps. Oh no!

"I have found the perfect shoes for you." She said holding the pumps out for me.

"But I can't walk in these!" I said while shaking my head.

"Oh sure you can." Stacy said giving me an evil smile.

"They would look beautiful with the dress." Pepper said smiling.

They are in this together. Everyone was nodding their head in agreement. Man they suck. I hope I don't embarrass Tony with my clumsiness. We went back to Stark Tower. Stacy and Darcy grabbed my hands and bags and pulled me away from the others. We were now in my room. Stacy hung my dress up and Darcy sat on the bed.

"We need to get you ready." Stacy said coming out of the closet.

"Why? It's still early!" I complained.

I just wanted to take a nap! Today has been a long day.

"Go shower and get cleaned up. I will do your hair and Darcy will do your makeup. Ready break!" Stacy yelled while pushing me into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower. It really helped with calming me down. When I got out of the shower I noticed the bra and pantie set that Stacy picked out. It made me blush. It was red and gold see through bra and panties. It left nothing to the imagination. I know if I don't put this on I will never hear the end of it.

Once I put them on I wrapped a towel around my body. I walked out to see Stacy and Darcy waiting on me. Stacy grabbed me and pushed me into a chair. She then got to work on my hair. While she did this Darcy got started on my makeup. It felt like hours until they were done. When I looked at the clock I saw that I have been sitting here for 3 hours letting the poke and pull on my. I hate them right now.

"Now let's get the dress on." Stacy and Darcy said at the same time.

I sighed and went into the closet. I grabbed the dress and just stared at it. Will Tony likes this dress on me? I put the dress on and walked out of the closet. Stacy stood their smiling at me with those evil shoes in her hand.

"It's just for tonight peaches." She said sighing.

"Plus it will make your legs look great!" Darcy said smiling.

"Darcy, my legs will be covered up by the dress." I said while frowning.

"He will see it when he takes it off of you." She said grinning.

I froze in place. I gulped and looked at the shoes. He is going to take the dress off? Was that even part of the date? I started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. I don't think I can do this.

"Makayla she is joking. Now calm down." Stacy said while rubbing my back.

 **Iron Man's POV**

When the girls left I couldn't help but feel giddy. I am Makayla's first date! That is still hard to wrap my head around but this pleases me. I need to make sure that everything is perfect for my princess. I left everyone in the common room and went down to the lab. I am so excited that I need to keep busy until it's time to get ready.

"Jarvis please make reservations to Beauty & Essex." I said getting into the elevator.

"Yes sir." My AI said.

"And order her a neckless to be shipped here ASAP." I said while grinning.

"Anything else?" Jarvis asked me.

"Nope. That will be it." I said with a smile on my face.

The whole time the girls were gone I could feel different emotions coming off my mark from Makayla. Her emotions were all over the place. Is she that nervous? I started to tinker with one of my suits. I was doing this for a few hours when Jarvis informed me that my package is here and the girls are back. Perfect timing.

I got back into the elevator and went up to my room. I smiled when I saw the package I ordered on my coffee table. Pepper is the best! I walked into my room and started to get ready. I took a shower because I can't be smelling like a grease monkey on our date. I dried myself off and put on my favorite tux.

"Sir, Miss. Lane is ready." Jarvis said making me smile even wider.

I finished getting ready and grabbed the package. I went into the common room waiting for her. As I was waiting Clint came in and sat on the couch. He looked a little stressed. Did I care? Nope. I have a date with Makayla while these suckers are staying home. When the elevator doors opened I swear I died and went to heaven. In front of me was a beautiful angel. Damn, Makayla is gorgeous. Her golden blonde hair was in a half up due with a few strands curled and framing her face. Her makeup is light which is a relief. She doesn't need it anyway. She looked at me and blushed.

"Wow." I heard Clint mumble.

"You are beautiful princess." I said smiling.

"Thank you. You look good yourself." She said still blushing.

I looked at the dress she is wearing. She is wearing my colors. She looks good in red and gold.

"I got something for you." I said handing her the package.

"Tony you didn't have too. You already…" I cut her off with a quick kiss on the lips.

"I wanted to." I said brushing a strand from her eye.

She smiled at me making my poor old heart race. She opened the package I got her. When she opened the box she gasped. I picked up the diamond neckless and smirked.

"Turned around for me princess." I told her.

When she turned around I placed the neckless gently on her neck and clasped it. She turned around and I couldn't help but think that I want her dripping with jewels. I want her to have anything her little heart wants.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." She said fingering the neckless.

"Let's go." I said putting my hand on her back and leading her to the elevator.

When we got to the ground floor, Happy was waiting on us with the limo. I opened the door for her and waited until she got in first. I slid in right beside her. I put an arm around her shoulders.

"How was the spa?" I asked her.

"It was good. Thank you for that."

"You don't need to thank me." He said kissing my cheek.

"What did you do while us girls were gone?" she asked me.

"Went back down to the lab and tinkered with a suit I am working on. Let's get to know each other." I said pulling her closer to me.

"What do you want to know?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"What is your favorite color?" I asked her.

"Blue. Besides Jarvis and the Iron Man suite which invention of yours are you most proud of?" she asked me.

"Jet-powered roller skates. I made them when I was 20. They go at 60 mph." I said proudly.

The limo came to a stop and we got out. I took her arm in mine and escorted her into the restaurant. We then were seated. I looked at Makayla and smiled. I could feel from the mark that she is nervous.

"Good evening. My name is James and I will be your waiter. Can I start you off on anything to drink?" the boy asked.

"Could we get a bottle of your best wine?" I asked the boy.

"Of course." He said before walking off.

 **Makayla's POV**

I couldn't help but look around. The restaurant is beautiful. I didn't even notice when Tony ordered our drinks. I looked down as a glass of wine was set in front of me. I looked up at Tony and frowned. I can't drink this. I am not 21 yet.

"Tony, I can't drink. I'm not 21 yet." I said after the waiter left.

Tony then started to laugh making me blush. He looked at me and gave me his panty dropping smile. I love Tony's smile. His smile is contagious.

"One glass isn't going to hurt you princess. Plus you are with a responsible adult." He said winking at me.

I bit my lip and debated if I should drink or not. Well, if it's only one drink I should be fine, right? I picked up my glass and brought it to my lips. I took a sip and was surprised that I liked the taste of it. It is fruity. Tony looked at me and smiled.

"Good?"

"Yes."

When the waiter came back Tony ordered for us because I don't like decisions. The food was great and I had a great time with Tony. He is very funny. I knew he was smart already. He is very perceptive as well. When we finished with dinner Tony paid the bill and we got back into the limo. Tony kept his hand intertwined with mine the whole time. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. When the limo stopped again I noticed it was some type of bar. Tony got out and helped me out of the limo. He pulled me along and we skipped the line and went straight inside. It is a piano bar. Soft jazz music was playing and the lights were low. It was very romantic.

"Come on princess." Tony whispered in my ear.

We got to the bar. Tony ordered himself a drink and me water. As we were drinking a few people came to greet Tony. At first I thought he was going to forget about me but Tony put his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him. He then introduced me to everyone that came to talk to him. After a while a slow song started to play. Tony downed his drink and pulled me on the dance floor. He grabbed my hands and pulled them up to wrap around his neck making me blush. He then put his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him. We then started to sway to the music.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" Tony asked making me smile.

"You have but its nice hearing it again." I said while resting my head on his chest.

Tony then stopped moving. I looked up at him and he was intently looking into my eyes. He brought his hands up from my waist and cupped my face. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips and pulled away. It was a sweet kiss. It made me go weak in the knees.

"I hope you are having a good time." Tony said while putting his hands back on my hips.

"I am having a great time. I love spending time with you." I said smiling again.

"Well the night is still young. Let's have some fun." Tony said picking me up and spinning me around making me laugh.

 **I am going to stop right there for tonight. R &R please! What else should happen on their date?**


	17. Chapter 16

_Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love you guys!_

 _Big shout out to everyone that is following/ favoring my story! You guys are awesome!_

 _I do not own the Avengers!_

 **Chapter 16**

 **Stacy's POV**

I couldn't help but smile at my bestie. She looks beautiful in her red and gold dress. Her hair and makeup perfect thanks to me and Darcy. I couldn't help the twinge of jealously when I noticed the way Tony was looking at her. I thought back to when my parents introduced me to Logan. Logan never looked at me that way. He never loved me like I never loved him. Thinking of how my parents sold me off to a guy that they thought would put me in my place pissed me off.

Tony and Makayla left and everyone else started to come into the common room. I just stood there like an idiot watching them feeling out of place. I started to back up and go back into Makayla's room when I back hit something hard. Something hard and cold wrap around my waist making me look down seeing a metal arm. I turned around to see the man with the shoulder length black hair.

"You alright there, doll?" he asked me.

His deep voice sent shivers down my body. His warm brown eyes staring down at me started to make me feel nervous.

"I'm fine." I said blushing.

Why the hell am I blushing? I never blush. That is Makayla's gig. Is he smirking at me? Oh my god he is! Damn he is so handsome.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Stacy Holmes. What's your name?" I asked him.

"James Buchanan Barnes but my friends call me Bucky." He said giving me a panty dropping smile.

"Wait, you're saying that you are _the_ Sergeant Barnes?" I asked him in shock.

"That I am." He said letting go of my waist.

"Wow. You haven't aged a day. Looking good old man." I said giving him a smirk of my own.

He barked out a laugh making my smirk turn into a smile. I felt the back of my neck start to tingle. That's different. I then started to feel amusement and happiness from my mark. I have never felt that before. I usually don't feel anything at all. If I did I felt anger, pain and confused. This is so different. I reached up to touch my mark and smiled. I am so glad my soul mate is feeling happy right now. I hope whoever it is feels this way more often. I looked up at Bucky and he looked like he was about to say something when I heard a voice that pissed me off. I quickly turned away from him and saw the Black Widow sitting next to Clint talking and laughing. I could feel white hot rage build inside me.

"Excuse me." I said to Bucky before I stomped over to the Black Widow.

I stopped right in front of the red haired bitch. I glared at her and put my hands on my hips. She then noticed me and glared right back. This bitch doesn't know who she is dealing with.

"I don't like you." I said to her making everyone around us get quiet.

"The feeling is mutual." She stated quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, unlike you, I have a reason not to like you." I said really wanting to punch her in the face.

"Well, let's hear it little girl." She said smirking at me.

Oh she wants to play that game, huh?

"I don't like how you make Makayla doubt herself." I said now smirking down at her.

She smirk turned into a frown and her cheeks turned a little red. Got you now bitch.

"You don't know anything." She said not looking at me.

"Oh, I don't know anything, huh? I know that after your little fun in the locker room you left making Makayla feel horrible. She thought she did something wrong. Well, let me tell you something you bitch, Makayla deserves better. She was all upset and crying. She even got worse when you started to ignore her. You're supposed to be her soul mate, right? Well, start acting like it. I am going to be in her life no matter what you say. You can't get rid of me because where ever Makayla goes I go. She is my ride or die and I am hers. You better make this right with her or so help me I will make sure you never go near her again." I finished breathing hard after my rant.

Natasha then stood up glaring at me. Her face was red and her hands turned into fists. She looks like she is ready to burst any minute. Did I care? Hell no. Bitch needed to hear it.

"What would you know? Your soul mate is right under your nose and you don't even know it. Some soul mate you are!" she yelled at me.

My soul mate? What did she mean right under my nose? I then felt anger from my mark. It was so strong I yelp from the pain. My legs gave out and I started to fall. I then felt an arm wrap around me and pulling me into something hard. I looked up and saw Bucky. He looked pissed off.

"Natasha!" Steve yelled standing up.

"That was uncalled for Nat." Clint said while shaking his head.

"Stay away from my soul mate." Bucky said tightening his grip on me.

Wait is he saying that I am his soul mate? No way! But why didn't he say anything before? How does he know I am his soul mate anyway? I looked at Natasha again but she was looking down at the floor. I felt my bottom lip start to tremble and my eyes tear up.

"Come on doll. We need to talk." Bucky said while carrying me away from everyone.

"W-what do we need to talk about?" I asked getting nervous all of a sudden.

Bucky then put me back down on the ground and I realized we were in a room I have never been in before. Bucky then turned around and closed the door before locking it. Am I in his room? Oh my god! Calm down ovaries! Not now. He turned around and looked at me. He then sat down at the edge of the bed and grabbed my hand pulling me to him so I saw standing in between his legs.

"Stacy, are you ok?" he asked me putting his hands on my waist.

"I-I'm fine. Just surprised." I said feeling my cheeks heat up.

"I didn't want you to find out this way. I wanted to get to know you first and take you out on a date." He said squeezing my waist lightly.

"You wanted to get to know me?" I asked him confused.

None of the guys I have dated before wanted to get to know me. They just wanted to get in my pants. Logan was the same. He couldn't even tell me what my favorite color is.

"Of course I want to know you. I want to learn everything there is about you." He said cupping my face with his fleshy hand.

"Where is my soul mark on you?" I asked him.

He sighed and looked upset. What's wrong with him?

"Your mark was on my arm but it was torn off when I fell." He said looking more and more upset.

I felt tingling from my mark on the back of my neck. I brought my hand up to touch my mark. Bucky noticed and gave me a small smile. His hand that was on my cheek moved to the back of my neck. He gently pushed my hand out of the way. When his fingers touched my mark I couldn't help but moan at how good if felt.

"Tell me everything I need to know about you." He said pulling his hand away from my mark.

"You want to know everything?" I asked him shocked.

"Everything." He said putting his hands back on my waist pulling me to sit on his lap.

"Well, my favorite color is orange. I love old western movies. My favorite actor is Clint Eastwood by the way. My favorite musical is Seven Bride for Seven Brothers. I will watch that movie until the day I die. I was born and raised in Texas on a ranch with Makayla. So I have lived a pretty boring and normal life." I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"There is nothing boring about you. Now that I have you in my life I am never going to let you go, doll." He said making me blush again.

"Do you mean it?" I asked him.

"Of course, doll." He said leaning down and kissing my cheek.

 **Makayla's POV**

When we left the club Tony took me to the beach. I was having the time of my life. Right now, Tony and I were sitting on the sand with our shoes off. I was sitting between his legs leaning my back against his chest. His arms were wrapped around me. I couldn't keep my eyes away from the sky. The stars are beautiful.

"It's beautiful." I whispered still looking at the sky and ocean.

"Yes you are." Tony said nuzzling his face into my neck.

"That was corny." I said giggling.

"I can't help it when I am around you." He mumbled, his beard ticking me.

"Tony, that tickles!" I yelled jumping up and running away from him.

"Come back here princess!" I heard Tony shout.

"Come catch me old man!" I yelled back while laughing.

As we were running I couldn't help but think this is the best day of my life. I hope life stays like this forever. I didn't even notice Tony caught up to me. When he wrapped his arms around my waist I screamed and laughed. He picked me up and spun me around. Tony then lost his footing and we fell to the sand with me landing on top of him.

"That was fun." I said out of breath looking down at him.

I then leaned down and quickly pressed my lips to his. I pulled away and bit my bottom lip feeling a little unsure. Tony brought both his hands up and cupped my face. He then pulled me down and kissed me. I don't think I will ever get tired of kissing Tony. I moaned when he brought his left hand down and rubbed that mark on my hip. We made out on the beach for what felt like hours. When my lungs started to burn I pulled away taking deep breathes. Tony has a smirk on his face while I had a blush. Damn his sexy self.

"Let's go home princess." Tony said pecking me on the lips one more time.

 **R &R please!**


	18. Chapter 17

_I am back everyone! Sorry for taking so long! Here are 3 chapters just for you!_

 _Hello my lovelies! I have missed you guys! Here are some stories from here that I love! I would recommend Arts and Sciences, Through A Glass Darkly and Cover You In Oil. I really like these and I think ya'll might too!_

 _Thank you 39, Rosemary-Raven, Alynelovesyou and TheParadoxixalOxymoroan for favoring/ following my story! You guys are awesome!_

 _Big shout out to everyone that left a comment! You guys are the best!_

 _I do not own the Avengers!_

 **Chapter 17**

 **Makayla's POV**

When we got back to Stark Tower it was late. I blushed as a yawn escaped me. I am tired. We got out of the limo. Tony closed the limo door. I was about to start walking towards the entrance when I was swept off my feet. I yelped and quickly wrapped my arms around Tony's neck. I was going to complain and tell Tony to put me down but feeling his warmth seep into me I stayed silent. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I could feel my body relax and I snuggled into my Iron Man.

"I hope you had a good time princess." Tony said kissing the side of my head.

"I had a great time Tony. I'm glad you were my first date." I mumbled while nuzzling my face in his neck.

I think I fell asleep because when I woke up I was laying in a bed that wasn't mine. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Where am I? That was when a door on my left opened and Tony came out with a towel wrapped around his hips. My eyes widened and I couldn't help but stare. Tony looked at me and smirked.

"Like what you see princess?" he teased.

"Maybe." I said while crossing my arms pouting.

Tony then threw me a black ACDC shirt and black boxer shorts.

"Go take a shower and get comfortable." He said still smirking at me.

I got up and took the clothes he threw at me and walked into his steamy bathroom. I guess Tony and I are having a sleepover. I turned on the shower and let the water get hot. Once it was at the temperature I wanted I went to take my dress off. The problem was that the zipper got stuck. Oh no! I tried pulled the zipper down but it just wouldn't budge. Damn this dress! I am going to need help. I sighed and left the bathroom to see Tony lounging on the bed with black sweat pants and a white shirt that showed off his muscles.

"Tony? I need help with this zipper. It's stuck." I said while blushing.

Tony had a big smile on his face and he got up and slowly walked over to me. He is enjoying this too much. Once he was right in front of me I bit my lip getting nervous.

"Turn around." He said staring at me.

I slowly turned around slightly shaking. I then felt Tony's lips against my neck making me inhale sharply. His hands were on the back of my dress messing with the zipper. Then I felt as he smoothly pulled the zipper down. Tony then groaned as he put his hands on my waist.

"Tony?" I whispered.

"You better go into the bathroom right now before I throw you on my bed and have my way with you." Tony growled out while pulling me into him.

I was frozen on the spot. I could feel his hardness pressing against me. I did that? But, I didn't do anything? How can I have that much of an effect on him? I turned around in his arms to look up at him. His pupils are dilated and his chest rising and falling. I felt that fuzzy dizzy feeling coming from his mark on my hip. I felt my face heat up and my breathing become erratic. I felt this heat pool between my legs like in the locker room with Natasha. Tony crashed his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. He then lifted me up making me wrap my legs around his waist. Tony then plunged his tongue in my waiting mouth making me moan. As we were kissing that heat between my legs get stronger and I started to feel an ache. Got it felt good. Tony put his hands on my ass keeping me up. I suddenly wanted to have his hands all on me. I wanted to be consumed by this man. I wanted to be wrapped up in his heat. I don't know how I got here but suddenly my back is against his mattress. Tony started to kiss my chin down to my neck making me moan louder.

"Tony." I moaned out while gripping his shoulders.

Tony then froze and stopped what he was doing. He then jumped off of me like Natasha did earlier today. I felt that same feeling. Rejected. I felt my bottom lip start to tremble and my eyes start to water. What did I do this time? I can never do anything right. I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. What is happening?

"God damnit!" I heard Tony shout making me jump.

I just need to get cleaned up and leave. I took off my dress and under garments. I jumped into the shower and let the hot water run down my body. Maybe they aren't attracted to me like I am to them. I mean, why else are they looking like I burned them when we end up in a compromised position. I then started to cry in the shower. I cried my heart out. I wish this feeling would go away. It hurts.

"Makayla, princess, are you ok? I feel how hurt you are. Baby please let me in." Tony said from behind the bathroom door making me cry harder.

Tony then burst through the bathroom door. I stayed in the shower and cried. Thank god Tony couldn't see through the shower windows. I could see Tony's shadow. I watched as he sat down on the toilet. He just sat there as I cried. When I calmed down I started to use his body soap and wash my body. When I was done I shampooed my hair and rinsed. When I felt clean I turned the water off and just stood there.

"Here is a towel." Tony said sighing.

I opened the shower door just enough for my arm to poke out. Tony placed the towel in my hand. I pulled it inside with me and started to dry off. I then wrapped it around me and slowly opened the shower door. Tony had left and the bathroom door was closed. I sighed and unwrapped the towel from around me. I put on the clothes Tony was letting me wear. I then towel dried my hair. When I was done with that I set the towel down on the sink and opened the bathroom door. I peeked inside the room and saw that Tony was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Come here princess." Tony said while holding a hand out to me.

I slowly walked over to him and placed my shaking hand into his. Tony quickly closed his hand around mine and pulled me into him. He then wrapped his arms around me holding me tight.

"I'm sorry princess. This is not on you. This is on me and everyone else. You didn't do anything wrong my perfect soul mate." He said hiding his face in my neck.

"I didn't do anything wrong?" I asked him.

"God no! Princess you did everything right. Please don't get upset. It killed me hearing you cry. It's just…"

"It's what Tony?" I asked him pulling away slightly.

"It's the bond we have. Our soul mate bond wants us to complete it. It wants us to be connected mind, body and soul. That's why I stopped. I know you're not ready yet. That's why I stopped. I know you feel like you are but that is only the bond. I want you to be absolutely sure you're ready and not just going off what the bond wants you to do." He said pulling me closer.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" I asked him.

"Sure princess." He said letting me go long enough to get up and turn down the covers.

We both got in bed and snuggled together. Feeling Tony's warmth seep into me made me relaxed. I closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep with Tony's snoring in my ear.

*Slight Time Jump*

"Princess it's time to wake up." Tony whispered into my ear.

"But I don't wanna. I'm too comfortable." I moaned snuggling into my warm pillow further.

"Well I'm glad comfortable to you." Tony chuckled.

I sat up and looking down. Huh, Tony's chest is comfy. Oh well. I laid back down and sighed. Can't I just have a lazy day?

"Come on princess. I need to meet Bruce in the lab." Tony said kissing the top of my head.

"But I'm not ready to leave you yet." I said throwing my arm around his waist.

Suddenly Tony jumped up and grabbed me throwing me over his shoulder making me scream. As he carried me off he slapped my ass. I can't believe him! That jerk-face! When we got to the elevator he put me down. I crossed my arms and pouted. I guess I won't get a lazy day after all. When the doors opened back up we walked into the lab. Bruce was sitting at a computer typing away. I skipped over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind.

"Good morning." I greeted while kissing his cheek.

"Morning Makayla." He said smiling at me.

As Tony and Bruce started their science thing I laid down on one of the couches and closed my eyes. I wasn't asleep but just relaxing. I could hear them talking about who knows what. I started to think about my date with Tony last night. It was amazing. Tony is so sweet. Everything was so romantic. I couldn't help the smile. Best night of my life. I then felt fingers run through my hair. I opened my eyes and looked up at Bruce.

"You hungry?" Bruce asked me.

"Always." I smiled at him.

I got up and grabbed Bruce's hand. We walked to the elevator to grab some breakfast. I'm thinking of making my favorite. Bacon and eggs. When the doors opened up again I skipped into the kitchen pulling Bruce along with me. Steve, Bucky and Stacy were in the kitchen. I then noticed something was wrong. I looked at Stacy to see that she wasn't her confident self.

"Hey bestie. You ok?" I asked while sitting down next to her.

"Yeah. Just tired." She said not looking at me.

"You sure?" I asked worried.

"I said I am fine Makayla. Just drop it." She said standing up and walking away.

I looked at Steve and Bucky confused. What the hell just happened? Why is Stacy so upset? I put on my best glare and crossed my arms. Someone better tell me what the hell is going on?

"You look angry." Bruce said making me turn my glare at him.

"What the heck was that? What is wrong with my bestie?" I asked them.

"Look doll…"

"Don't you doll me Steve Rogers." I said turning my glare at him.

"It is my fault Makayla." I turned around to see Natasha standing there looking guilty.

 **So next chapter I want to put some action pact drama. Any suggestions? R &R please!**


	19. Chapter 18

_Thank you WhiteGem, aheart4aheart, arcticblonde, swalt31691, Brickgirl101, AzmarieLeeLee, xasuim, DarthEpsilon, , 14baierg, Zweig, Sapphire12985, horselover1996, Luronda, Snowbelberry, Seiya-Serena-fan18, siren lover, .1996, aayjames for following/ favoring my story! You guys are awesome!_

 _Thank you for the reviews too everyone!_

 **Chapter 18**

 **Makayla's POV**

I turned and looked at Natasha confused. What the hell does she mean it's her fault? What did she do? What the hell happened while I was on my date with Tony? Natasha looked nervous and I could feel from her mark that she felt guilty. She crossed her arms around herself looking vulnerable.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"I said something that I shouldn't have." She said now looking down.

"What did you say to her?" I asked glaring and upset.

"Come on, let's just drop this. I already took care of it." Bucky said while drinking coffee.

"Someone better tell me something right now!" I said stomping my foot.

When no one said anything I started to walk off in search for Stacy. What the hell did Natasha do or say? I went to my room first. When I got there Stacy was laying on my bed reading a magazine. I laid down next to her and started to read the magazine with her. It was a Cosmo one. Huh. Where did she get this?

"You want to tell me what is going on?" I asked her still looking at the magazine.

"I-I said somethings to Natasha after you left on your date with Tony. I was upset that she hurt you and really grilled into her. Then she said something about…" she trailed off.

"About what?"

"About my soul mate." She whispered.

"You found your soul mate?" I asked surprised.

"More like he found me. It's Bucky." She said with a small smile.

"So what's got you so down?" I asked her.

"I know you are going to go talk with Natasha. Just know I said things to her because I was angry. I know if you had to choose between her and me you would choose her and I wouldn't be upset." She said looking up at me.

"I would never choose between you two. I want you both in my life." I said resting my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry bestie." Stacy said resting her head on mine.

"I know you were just looking out for me." I said sighing.

We stayed like that for a while. When we got hungry we both stood up and went back into the kitchen. We decided to make a race of it. We were running through the halls and down the stairs bypassing the elevators. When we got to the kitchen we started laughing. All the energy we used made us even hungrier. I then noticed that everyone was sitting in the kitchen talking and snacking. I walked up to Natasha and hugged her from behind kissing her cheek. She looked up at me surprised at first then she smiled. She has such a beautiful smile.

"You hungry gorgeous?" Clint asked me, he was sitting next to Natasha.

"I'm starving!" I said sitting down between my assassins.

"I could really go for some of your famous fried chicken right about now." Stacy said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"I will start cooking when we start getting groceries." I said resting my head against the table.

"Damn it Stark! Get groceries in here ASAP!" Stacy said glaring at Tony.

"Need food or I am going to die!" I said being all dramatic.

I felt someone's hand against my back rubbing soothing circles. I relaxed and let out a moan. This feels good! I felt the mark on my left wrist tingle. I love Clint's hands. His big strong hands. His big, warm strong hands. I need to think about something else.

"How does pizza sound?" Pepper asked us.

"Can we have stuffed crust?" Stacy and I asked at the same time.

Everyone at the table laughed making me frown in confusion. What's so funny? Natasha wrapped both her arms around me and gave me a big wet kiss on my cheek making me blush.

"You are so adorable!" she said hugging me tight.

"What's so funny?" Stacy asked.

Bucky chuckled and pulled her into his lap. He rested his chin on her head making her smile. Good. I'm glad he makes her smile. They will be good together.

"You got it girls." Pepper said pulling her phone out and ordering the pizzas.

"Do you still paint Makayla?" Stacy asked me suddenly.

"No, not anymore." I said looking up at her.

"Why not? You love to paint." She said frowning.

"I guess I just got bored of it. I wasn't fun anymore." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You paint?" Steve asked me smiling.

"I used too." I said smiling at him.

 **Black Widow's POV**

Makayla paints? Or, used to paint? I looked over at Stacy and saw she had a smile on her face. She looked over at me and winked. That sly bitch. She was dishing out info on our little soul mate. I watched as Stacy and Makayla interacted with each other. They talked like they haven't seen each other in years. I looked over at Stacy and Bucky. They seemed really content right now. I looked over at Steve. He looks surprised that Makayla has an artistic side like him. As they were talking I just watched everybody. Clint was rubbing Makayla back as he was talking with Thor. Bruce is drinking his tea with a small smile on his face. Every time he looks at Makayla his eye's flash green. Tony and Pepper were talking but Tony's eye's wandered to Makayla every time. When the pizza came we all laughed as Makayla and Stacy were pushing each other out of the way to get to their pizza. Makayla sat down between Clint and I again. She had a big smile on her face as she was looking down at her pizza. My silly soul mate.

"We should all go to the zoo tomorrow." Stacy said smiling at me again.

The zoo? Why would we want to go to the zoo? Stacy then looked at Makayla and then back at me. I looked at Makayla and her eyes were wide and she had a big smile on her face.

"Can we? I love the zoo. I will get to see my favorite animal!" she said almost bouncing off her seat.

"Of course we can! We will all go!" Pepper said smiling.

When I looked back at Makayla I noticed she had some pizza sauce on her cheek. I couldn't help it. I leaned towards her and licked it off. I felt Makayla freeze and look up at me with a blush on her face. She is so adorable! I smirked and quickly pressed a kiss to her lips. Makayla quickly looked down and I heard Clint chuckled. So cute!

 **Mark Lane's POV**

Tomorrow is the day. I will get out of this hell hole and get my wife and child back. With HYDRA's help I will kill the Avenger's so my child will be free. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of their blood spilling from their bodies.

"What are you smiling about freak?" a new guard asked glaring at me.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I said still smiling.

"You won't be smiling for long." He sneered.

"And why is that?"

"You will see." The guard said smiling.

I just laughed making him frown. This guy thinks he can intimidate me? I think not. As I continue to laugh the guard just walked off grumbling about crazy people. He thinks I'm crazy, huh? Well I will show him crazy tomorrow when I get out.

 **R &R please!**


	20. Chapter 19

_Thank you CHITTLE0915, shena03, lili316, Mrs. Emmett Cullen, KaShiMa13, Alma Bipolar, LittleLottie187, animelover1027, .1996 and .you.519 for following/ favoring my story. You guys are awesome!_

 _Thank you everyone for leaving a review! You guys are my inspiration!_

 _I do not own The Avengers!_

 **Chapter 19**

 **Makayla's POV**

I woke up bright and early with a smile on my face. We were going to the zoo today! Yes I sound like a child, but, come on! Who doesn't like going to the zoo? Anyone who says they don't is a filthy liar! I get to see all the monkeys and gorillas today. My favorite animal! They are just so cute! Anyway I got out of bed being careful not to wake Stacy up. I went into my bathroom and jumped in the shower. When I felt nice and clean I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and hair. I brushed my teeth and then put moisturizer on my face. On my way to my closet I grabbed my blue lace boy shorts with the matching bra. When I got inside my closet I put those on. Let me see. What am I going to wear today? I am going to the zoo so I want to be comfortable but also I want to look nice for my soul mates. As I was searching through my closet I stubbed my toe my cowboy boots. I then knew exactly what I am going to wear. I put on my dark wash shorts. Stacy calls them my daisy dukes but they are not that short. I swear! I then put on a white tank top with a blue plaid button up. I button the shirt half way. I then put on my cowboy boots and looked into the full length mirror. I then braided my hair down the middle leaving my bangs out. Once I was happy with my appearance I walked out to see Stacy starting to wake up.

"Good morning sunshine!" I greeted her.

"I hate you." She grumbled while glaring at me.

"I love you too. Now get up and get ready. We're going to the zoo!" I said giggling.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning. Love what you're wearing by the way. Your soul mates are going to go crazy." She said wiggling her eye brows at me.

I just laughed at her as I sat down at my vanity and started to put on just a touch of makeup. I just put on mascara and lip gloss. When I was done I picked up a magazine to read while waiting on Stacy. Before we all went to bed last night I asked Tony if he could bring Stacy's stuff from Texas over here so she had clothes to wear. Tony said he was already on it and her stuff should be here tomorrow. So for now she is wearing my clothes.

"I hate that your clothes are baggy on me." Stacy said walking out of my closet frowning.

"They are not that baggy on you." I said laughing.

"Your jeans fit fine. It's your shirts that got me depressed. Damn your big boobs!" she said shaking a fist in my direction.

I laughed harder and threw a pillow at her. She then threw it back and sat down on the bed. She was wearing my light blue jeans, orange tank top with black converse. Her hair was blow dried and in a ponytail. She looked relaxed.

"Let's go to the kitchen. Before we went to bed I check to see what we had to make breakfast." I said getting up.

"And?"

"Pancakes sound good to you?" I asked her.

"Hell yeah!" she said jumping up.

"Good morning Jarvis!" I greeted the AI as we stepped into the elevator.

"Good morning Miss. Lane and Miss. Holmes. Are you girls going to the kitchen?" he asked us already moving the elevator down.

"Yes we are!" Stacy said grinning.

When we made it to the common floor we walked out of the elevators and into the kitchen. No one is awake yet so I had Stacy make the coffee as I started on the pancakes and homemade syrup. This reminds me when I made pancakes for Bruce. That thought made me giggle. I was done making breakfast at about 9:30am. That was when Jarvis informed me that everyone was up and getting ready. Stacy and I already made our plates and started eating. I made buttermilk pancakes with strawberry syrup. As we were eating Stacy was moaning out loud making me crack up.

"Oh my god! These are so good. We should call these better than sex pancakes." Stacy said while shoving more food into her mouth.

"Looks like I have some competition then." Someone said from behind us making us jump.

We turned around to see Bucky leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was looking directly at Stacy with a smirk on his face. I just smiled as I took in Stacy's face. She had a blush and her eyes were wide. I wanted to laugh so bad.

"Good morning Bucky. Help yourself to some breakfast." I said smiling at him.

"Thanks Makayla." He said while walking to the food.

Bucky sat down next to Stacy with a pile of pancakes and a cup of coffee. He looked over at Stacy and winked making her blush. Oh I am so going to give her hell over this. I felt my mark on my lower back tingle. Steve! I whipped my head around to see Steve walk in. He was wearing plain blue jeans and a white shirt that looked like it would rip if he flexed. I started to picture his strong muscle arms wrapped around me. I could feel myself start to blush as I felt heat between my legs. What the hell is wrong with me? Steve looked at me and smirked. Oh my god! I think my ovaries just exploded. This is not fair! He is just too sexy. He walked over and kissed the top of my head. I looked at him and smiled.

"You missed." I said pouting my lips.

"Sorry doll. Let me try again." He said leaning down and pressed his lips against mine.

He pulled back and smiled at me. I still can't believe Captain America is my soul mate. He is all mine.

"I made breakfast with what little we have." I said pointing to the pancakes.

"Thank you." He said kissing my lips again making me giggle.

"Something sure smells good." Clint said walking into the kitchen with Natasha next to him.

They both kissed my cheeks at the same time before making themselves their plates. Tony and Bruce walked in next. They both kissed me good morning as well. They were talking about science stuff so I tuned them out. Jarvis then informed us that Thor, Jane and Darcy went out on their own outing for today and that Pepper had a last minute meeting.

When I finished eating I stood up and took my plate to the sink. As I was washing my plate I noticed that everyone stopped talking. I slowly turned around and looked at my soul mates who were staring at me. Why are they looking at me like that?

"Stop undressing her with yall's eyes." Stacy said rolling her eyes making me blush.

Was that what they were doing? They started to eat and talk again but I could still feel their eyes on me. When I was done cleaning my plate I was walking towards my seat when an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a lap. I looked up to see Clint smirking down at me.

"Good morning gorgeous. You ready for today?" he asked me.

"Yup!"

"Thank you for breakfast Makayla." Bruce said smiling at me.

"Anytime!" I said smiling back at him.

*Slight time jump*

We made it to the zoo and standing at the entrance. I was so happy I latterly was jumping up and down. Stacy was standing next to me with her hands on my shoulders trying to keep me from jumping. When we got our tickets I grabbed the hand of one of my soul mates that was closest to me. It happened to be Clint. I pulled him along leaving everyone behind. I could hear Stacy laughing behind us.

As we were walking I didn't noticed the older women staring. Well, staring at my soul mate. I pulled Clint to where the chimps were. As I was watching them through the glass I didn't noticed a woman walked up and stood next to Clint. It wasn't until I looked up at Clint and smiled when I noticed the look she was giving him. I didn't like it.

"So this is your favorite animal?" Clint asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. I like all monkeys and gorillas. Don't ask me why. I just do. I have liked them since I was little." I said looking back at the animals.

"It's so sweet of you to take your niece out." The woman said making the both of us look at her weirdly.

"She is not my…"

"Oh sorry, sister then?" she asked smiling up at Clint.

What the hell? Who does this lady think she is? Why is she hitting on my soul mate? She better back the hell off. I could feel my angry start to rise. Clint looked at me and frowned. I guess he could feel my anger through the mark. Clint then wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. What is he doing? He was smirking at the lady who looked confused.

"She is my soul mate actually." He said making the lady gasp and back off.

Clint pulled me away from the chimps and over to the playful orangutans. As I was watching them play I couldn't help but think of that lady. She was about Clint's age. She was a pretty brunette with a slim body.

"Don't go there Makayla." Clint said surprising me.

"Huh?"

"I know where your thoughts are going. Trust me when I say that she was not my type." He said wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"What's your type then?" I asked him.

"Well, I love short women with long wavy blonde hair. Big warm brown eyes. Pink pouty kissable lips and a curvy body. I also like them young." He growled the last part in my ear making me gasp.

"Clint…"

"You are what we want. What _I_ want. I will never look at another woman the way I look at you. I want _you_ Makayla." He said while holding me tight.

I turned around in his arms and smiled up at him. Clint always knows what to say. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. It was soft and sweet.

"Come on gorgeous. Let's keep looking." He said letting me go to grab my hand.

Clint and I looked at all the monkeys. We stayed at the monkey enclosure for about an hour and a half. Like I said, I love monkeys! We were on our way to look at the birds when we saw Natasha sitting on a bench eating an ice cream cone. I looked around and saw all the men and some women staring at her. I quickly ran to her and just sat on her lap. She instinctually wrapped an arm around my waist. Clint came over and sat down next to her. I looked at all the men and women smirking. That's right! She is all mine you losers!

"Where are you two headed?" she asked letting me eat the rest of her ice cream.

"Bird enclosure." Clint said standing back up.

"Come with us, please?" I asked looking at her.

She nodded and I cheered making her smile. I grabbed both of their hands and led them to look at the birds. When we made it I let go of their hands and stared at the animals. We were walking down a path for people to follow. I was in my own little world when suddenly I was pulled into a dark corner. What the hell? I looked his to see Clint staring down at me.

"Clint?"

Before I knew it Clint's mouth was on mine in a bruising kiss. His hands were on my waist lifting me up so my legs wrapped around him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I could feel heat between my legs making me moan. His hands went to my ass and squeezed. He pulled away and had that damn smirk on his face.

"What was that for?" I asked him out of breath.

"For walking around in those daisy dukes of yours." He said his voice husky.

He put me down and just walked ahead. What the hell? All that for wearing these shorts? Well then, I should wear these more often! I looked over at Natasha to see her smirking at me now. I still feel that ache between my legs. Natasha walked up to me and leaned in. I could feel her breath on my ear.

"Do you trust me?" she asked purring into my ear making me moan.

"Yes." I breathed out.

"I'll take care of you tonight. I promise I won't hurt you." She said wrapping her arms around me.

 **So Natasha and Makayla fun time? What do you think?**


	21. Chapter 20

_I'm back everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I honestly have no excuse. Just that life took over. I hope you like this update!_

 _Thank you everyone for favoring/ following my story and leaving a review! You guys are awesome!_

 **Chapter 20**

 **Unknown POV**

Hiding behind the elephant enclosure I watched my little Makayla and Stacy running between the Avengers like two kids laughing. Their laughs filled the air making everyone around them smile or laugh. I grimaced at the sound. I would much prefer them to be screaming and begging. I smiled as my cock got hard thinking about it. I can't wait until I have both of them in my possession. I have been watching them since they were little. The Soulless will pay for my suffering.

Makayla and Stacy will be my toys. I can't wait to play with them. I will make them touch, kiss, lick and suck each other while I watch. God I want to use them so bad. I want Makayla to suck my cock while Stacy licks her pussy. I have so much in store for them. First things first though, I need to get rid of the Avengers.

 **Makayla's POV**

I stuck with Clint and Natasha the entire time. Clint had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and Natasha had her arms wrapped around my waist. Anyway we met up with everyone else to eat. As soon and Stacy and my eyes met we ran at each other like a couple of loons. We hugged and confessed our undying love for each other making everyone laugh. When we let go of each other I was suddenly sprayed with water.

"Tony!" I shrieked why running away from him and hiding behind Steve.

"Aww, come on princess. Can't take a little water?" he teased me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. That jerk face! Suddenly someone poked my side making me do my scream laugh and jump. I turned around with a look of horror on my face as Stacy was cackling like a mad woman. I took off running with Stacy following me. I can't believe she wants to tickle me here. Damn her! My soul mates were laughing at me as I ran from her. Especially Tony. He already knew about me being ticklish.

"You girls hungry?" Bucky asked us while grabbing Stacy to stop her from tickling me.

"YES!" we both said in unison.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that." Clint said while staring at us.

Natasha wrapped her arms around me again and kissed my cheek making me blush. Ever since the bird enclosure she has kept his arms and lips on me the entire time. I'm not complaining but it is very distracting. I looked at Stacy to see she was staring at us. She gave me a lecherous grin and wiggled her eyebrows. I swear her mind stays in the gutter.

As we walked to a nearby food stand I had this weird feeling like I was being watched. It gave me the creeps. I looked around thinking that maybe someone was just being a creeper and staring but didn't see anything. I wrapped an arm around Natasha's waist giving it a slight squeeze.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"I feel like someone is watching me." I said still looking around.

"Well, you are with the Avengers." She said kissing my cheek.

"Yeah." I said looking at her and smiling.

She smiled back and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. She pulled back and I had a goofy smile on my face making her laugh.

"Go sit down. I will bring you some food." She said shooing me to a picnic table nearby.

"Ok!" I said while grabbing Stacy and going to sit down.

As we were walking towards the picnic table that feeling was starting to come back. I stopped and started to look around again. Am I just being paranoid or what?

"Come on Peaches." Stacy said while pulling me to sit down at the picnic table.

"Spill while we have some alone time." She said smirking at me.

"Spill what?"

"You know what Peaches." She said while crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"Black Widow has been clinging on you since we all met up. What's the deal?" she asked me with a grin.

"She just has been very affectionate." I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"No. It has to be more than that. Tell me, please? I know it will make you feel better to talk about it." She said giving me a pouty look.

Damnit! I hate when she is right. I sighed knowing I should talk about it. I told her everything that went down in the bird enclosure. When I was done she looked excited. Oh god, she is going to make a big deal about this.

"I think you should totally go for it." She said smiling.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You should complete the bond with Natasha first. I think it would be a good thing to have your first sexual experience with her. You both have the same plumbing and bits so you should be more comfortable with her for your first time. She will totally boost your confidence and get you out of your shell." She said while shrugging her shoulders.

I was about to say something to her when I basket of cheese fries was set in front of me. I looked up to see that Natasha had set it in front of me. I smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek once she sat down. I noticed that she blushed and I did a victory dance in my head. Go me! Everyone else sat down and we all started to eat. I stayed quiet thinking about what Stacy said. I kept glancing at Natasha and every time she caught me and our eyes met I could feel my heart start to flutter. Does she want to complete the bond with me?

"You girls ready to go back home?" Tony said while stretching his arms above his head.

Home? I never thought about the tower being my home. When I looked at all my soul mates, my best friend and her soul mate something inside of my shifted. Home is where these wonderful people are now. Not in Texas on the ranch. I will miss it since I did grow up there but now I have a new life to live. Maybe it's time to let go and live it.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I said with a big smile on my face.

We all got up walked out of the zoo. Going back home with my family.

 ***Slight Time Jump***

When we got back home Natasha took hold of my hand and laced her fingers with mine. Her beautiful green eyes staring into mine the entire time. She had a soft smile on her face as she slowly walked backwards towards the elevators while gently pulling me with her. I couldn't help but blush as I followed her. Her mark on my right wrist felt warm and safe. I quickly looked back to see that everyone was taking either the stairs or a different elevator.

Once we were inside and the doors closed, Natasha let go of my hand. She put her hands on my waist and gently pushed my body against the doors with hers. I could feel her breasts pushed up against mine and her breath on my lips. She is so close. I started to feel that hot fuzzy feeling again. That same heat from before pooled between my legs making my center ache.

"Krasivaya." She said in a whisper.

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

She has been calling me that since I met her.

"Beautiful." She answered before leaning down and pressing her lips against mine.

Natasha is being so gentle and soft right now. For some reason I pictured her being not so gentle. I slowly respond to her. As I kissed her back she moaned against my mouth making me gasp as a wave of pleasure went through my body. She then deepened the kiss. I felt her tongue moving passed my lips to play with mine. The taste of Natasha is absolutely amazing. I moaned as her tongue played with mine. I felt the heat in my body start to rise, my heart race and my head dizzy. As she made love to my mouth I felt her hands on my waist start to slowly come up.

She pulled her lips away from mine. I whined from the loss of her soft warm lips. I held her gaze as her hands crept up my body. My breathing started to get harder and faster in anticipation. Once her hands grazed the side of my breasts I moaned aloud. Did that sound come from me? I blushed again. Natasha smirked at me. She then cupped my breasts with her hands and gently squeezed them. The feeling of pleasure shot straight between my legs making me moan again. As she was kneading my breasts I felt her start to kiss up and down my neck. Oh my god this felt good. I squeezed my legs together trying to make the ache there less but it was no use.

The elevator stopped and she pulled away from me. No! Come back! My body felt like it would explode any moment. When the doors opened she took my hand in hers again and pulled me to her room. As she took the keys from her pocket out I decided to pay her back. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and started to kiss the side of her neck. I felt Natasha started to tremble as I ran my hands along her sides. I hope I am doing this right. As I was kissing her neck I brought my hands up to cup her breasts in my hands. Now I have touched my breasts before but never anyone else's. Her breasts are smaller than mine but they feel so full and soft.

"M-Makayla, w-we need to get inside." She whined making me smile.

I started to knead her breasts and continue to kiss up and down her neck. I felt like I was on auto pilot at the time. I was there and felt everything but it felt like someone else took over my body. The mark on my right wrist started to burn. It wasn't in a bad way. It was like it was getting ready for something. I need to taste her. I licked up her neck making her moan loud. As my hands move over her breasts I felt her nipples harden. When I ran my thumbs over them Natasha pushed my hands away. I froze. Did I do something wrong? She then opened her door and pulled my roughly inside. When she closed and locked the door she turned around. The looked on her face. Her face is flushed and the pupils in her eyes are dilated. She was breathing fast and hard.

"Get undressed." She demanded making me blush.

I closed my eyes and with shaking hands I undid my shorts and slid them off. The entire time I kept thinking there is nothing to worry about. She has the same stuff that you do. Grow a pair and just do it! I then pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it to the floor. When I opened my eyes Natasha was there in all her glory. She is a Goddess! Her beautiful lean body with just the right amount of curves. I looked down to her right hip to see my mark on her. That little sunflower right there just for me to see. Seeing that Natasha is in her birthday suit and I still have my bra and panties on I decided to be rid of them. I brought my hands back to unclip my bra and slowly took it off. I then pulled my panties down and stepped out of them. When I was fully naked Natasha walked up to me and pulled me with her into her bathroom. She started to turn the water to her shower on. As she did this I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"You ready?" she asked me.

"Yes." I breathed out while following her in.

Once we were inside her shower the hot water hit both our bodies making us moan in pleasure. This felt good. Natasha then grabbed a bar of soap and lathered her hands.

"Turn around." She said while smiling at me.

I turned around and felt her hands rubbing my shoulders and back. Her hands massaging all the knots I had out. Once she was done I felt the front of her body press against my back. Her hands came around and massaged my breasts. Oh god this feels good. Her soapy hands playing with my breasts shot more and more pleasure to my aching center.

"Is my little soul mate enjoying this?" she purred into my ear.

"Y-yes." I moaned out as she started to gently pull on my harden nipples.

"Do you want me to give you release?" she asked as one hand stayed to play with my breasts as the other started to drift down my stomach.

"P-please." I said needing something to hold on to but finding nothing.

"Spread your legs for me baby." She said before biting my ear and tugging playfully.

I spread my legs for her and turned my head to look at her. She then kissed me before cupping my sex in her hand. That action made me moan into her mouth. She then started to gently rub my outer lips making me squirm in her arms. She then pushed her fingers past my outer lips and rubbed my opening. Moans and sighs escaping my mouth as she did this. I felt deep inside a coil tightening up. It was almost making this too much.

"You are so wet for me, Krasivaya." She said while pulling her lips away from me.

She then took her finger and rubbed the valley between my opening and my clit. Her fingers are so close to my bundle of nerves but so far away. Oh my god! Please! I need more!

"I love making you feel good." She said while kissing my neck.

"N-Natasha." I moaned her name.

I then felt her fingers come up to circle my clit very gently. Her touch was gentle but she started to rub it very fast. I felt the build up and saw stars until she pulled her fingers away from my clit. No! I was so close. I whined at the loss of contact.

"I want you to go to my bed and lay down. I want you on your back with your legs and arms spread out for me. You are going to wait there for me like a good girl." She said pulling her body away from mine.

I turned to look at her to see a smirk on her face again. I quickly ran out of the shower and bathroom into her room. I jumped on her bed and laid down spreading my arms and legs. I could still feel that coil inside me. It is getting tighter and tighter. What is she going to do?

A few minutes later Natasha came out of the bathroom still wet from the water. I couldn't help but stare at my Goddess. She is beautiful. She smiled at me and I smiled at her.

"You are such a good girl." She said while crawling on the bed and over me.

"I need you." I said putting my hands on her waist.

"I need you too." She said before crashing her lips onto mine.

She pressed her body against mine. The weight of her making me moan. She kissed down to my neck. The feeling of her lips there was amazing. Her hands moved to my breasts were she played with them. Her mouth moved down to my breasts and I could feel my face heat up. She then took my right nipple into her mouth. The noises I was making surprised me. As she sucked my right nipple she played with the other with her hand. God this felt so good.

"M-more, p-please." I moaned and she pulled away with a pop.

She kissed to the other side giving my left breast the same attention. That coil I feel was getting unbearable. I felt tears well up in my eyes at the feeling. When she was done with my breasts she kissed down my stomach as she settled her body between my legs.

"Are you ready to be mine forever? To accept our bond and complete it to the fullest?" she asked me as she threw my legs over her shoulders.

"Yes! Please yes!" I yelled in frustration.

She started to kiss my pussy like she kissed my mouth earlier. Oh my God! Her tongue licked up and down my slit. My breathing became erratic at the feeling. Her tongue circle my clit making me gasp. Wave after wave of pleasure ran through me. It is getting hard to breathe. As she kept licking at my clit and humming like I am the best meal she has ever had. My moan got louder the more that coil started to pull and get tighter. When she wrapped her lips around my clit and started to suck hard is when I lost it. That coil finally snapped. I was blinded by stars as I felt my inner walls convulsing and I screamed Natasha's name over and over again. A blue light wrapped around us. I felt the mark on my right wrist start to burn. It was almost like it was re-marking me. Just as quick as the blue light came it suddenly vanished. Natasha kissed up my body and until she reached my lips. I could taste myself on her making my moan again.

As I looked into her eyes I felt all the love and devotion coming from her. I felt my eyes start to tear up again. I love her. I am in love with this amazing woman. Natasha smiled down at me and I smiled up at her. It was corny but needed. I felt completely connected to her. It was like our melded into one being.

"I love you." I said to her, needing to say it to her out loud.

"I love you too Krasivaya." She said kissing me again.

I then bit my lips and pushed her off of me. I then climbed on top of her and smirked down at her this time.

"My turn." I said before crashing my lips onto hers.

 **What do you guys think? I love the feed back!**


	22. Chapter 21

_I do not own The Avengers!_

 **Chapter 21**

I am on cloud nine at the moment. I felt like nothing could bring me down. As I was kissing Natasha I rubbed my hands up and down her sides. Her skin is so smooth and soft but her muscles toned. I pulled away for air but started to kiss down her neck. I felt Natasha wrap her legs around my waist pulling my body closer to hers. I pulled away from her neck and looked into her passion filled eyes. I then started to get nervous.

"Keep going, Makayla please." She whined while pulling my body down onto hers.

I kissed and licked her neck loving the taste of her skin. Her skin tastes as she smells, like vanilla. She moaned and arched her back pressing her breasts into mine. I suddenly felt powerful. The Black Widow was writhing under my gentle kisses and touches. I kissed down her neck to her breasts. I couldn't help but stare at her. She is so beautiful. God I am lucky to have her in my life. I reached my hand up to cup her right breast. I squeezed it gently as I watched her face. She is biting her lip trying to keep her beautiful sounds from coming out. No, I want to hear her. I then started to tweak her nipple with my finger and thumb. I watched as she closed her eyes and bit her lip harder. I pulled my hand away and brought my head down. I licked her nipple, love the taste of her skin.

"Makayla." She moaned my name.

The way she said my name sent a shock of pleasure between my legs. God I want to hear that again. I then stared to circle her nipple with my tongue. Wrapping my lips around her nipple I started to suckle. Doing this I felt her legs around me tighten and her pelvis rock into mine. While sucking on her right breast I brought my left hand up to play with her left one. I want my soul mate to feel good. I want to give her pleasure like what she gave me.

"Ne ostanavlivaysya." She said in Russian making me smile.

I then kissed away from her right breast to her left giving it the same treatment. The noises she was making is music to my ears. Once I was done with her breasts I kissed down her stomach. Before I could get half way done her body she pulled my up and kissed my lips. I kissed her back still touching her with my hands. When I pulled away from her I couldn't help but smirk at her swollen lips.

"You don't have too." She said making eye contact.

"But I want to taste you." I said kissing her again.

"Are you sure?" she asked me, her body trembling again.

"Please don't deny me this." I whined while kissing her neck again.

"Ok."

That's all the answer I need. She spread her legs out for me. I looked at her face and noticed she was blushing. I kissed her lips one more time before going down her body. Once down there I started to kiss her inner thighs gently.

"I love you Natasha." I said before using my hand to open her up.

"Oh god!"

She is so wet. Her juices are leaking onto the bed. I licked her to get a small taste. Once her essence was on my tongue I moan. She tasted just like vanilla. As I was licking her pussy Natasha fisted the sheets and moaning my name over and over again. She was saying it like a prayer. I then started to lick her clit making her buck against my face.

"Don't stop!"

Circling her clit with my tongue over and over I brought my hand up and was rubbing her opening. She is so wet. I wrapped my lips around her clit and started to suck on her. As I did this I looked up with my eyes to see that she was playing with her breasts and her eyes were closed with pleasure.

"Finger me baby. Can you do that for me?" she asked me.

I gently pushed a finger into her pussy and started to pump it in and out of her while sucking harder on her. In and out, in and out while sucking. Adding another finger into her she started to move her hips against me.

"Right there baby! Right there!"

I felt her walls clench around my fingers. Her back arched off the bed as she screamed her ecstasy. I then stopped sucking and pulled my fingers out of her. I lay down next to her. The both of us exhausted. She turned onto her side to face me and I did the same. We both started to giggle and laugh. The both of us still high from the pleasure. We wrapped out arms around each other and both fell asleep.

 **Stacy's POV**

As Black Widow pulled Makayla along with her I started cheering my bestie on. She is getting some tonight. Go Makayla! After mentally cheering my bestie on I turned my head to see that Bucky was gone. Where did he go? Maybe he went back to his room. I started to walk down the hall looking for Bucky. Where did my sexy super solider soul mate go? As I was walking I kept thinking about what I was going to do with my life. I was so deep in my thoughts I realize that I walked past Bucky's door.

"Hello beautiful." I heard a deep voice making me jump.

I turned around to see Bucky standing in his doorway leaning on the frame with his arms crossed across his chest. It should be against the law for his to be that sexy.

"Hey handsome." I said skipping over to him.

He smiled down at me and moved his body so I could go into his room. When I entered his room he closed and locked the door. I then jumped on his bed landing on my back. His bed is too comfy. He turned around and just smirked down at me. No bad ovaries! Calm down!

He got in bed with me and turned on his side and looked down at me. I just had a big smile on my face. He placed his fleshy hand on my stomach. I almost stopped breathing for a second. The heat from his hand went through my shirt.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked him blushing as I saw his eyes dilate.

"No."

"Oh, well what do you want to do?" I asked him getting nervous.

"I want to kiss you." He said rubbing circles on my stomach.

"Umm…ok."

He leaned forward and I felt his hard chest press into me slightly. He cupped my face with his fleshy hand and pressed his lips against mine. I could feel the slight stubble scratch against my face. He pulled back and looked at me. When did my heart start to race and breathing become fast?

He leaned in again and pressed his lips harder against mine. He moved his lips against mine. He is an amazing kisser. When he traced my lower lip with his tongue I parted my lips. I moaned as he made love to my mouth. His hand cupping my face wrapped around my waist. He then turned so he was laying on his back and I was on top. I pulled away so I could breathe. When I did Bucky started to kiss my neck making me moan.

"B-Bucky."

"You are so beautiful." He said against my neck.

"Oh Bucky!" I moaned as he started to lick and suck on my neck.

"You like that baby?"

"Uh huh."

He started to suck harder on my neck. As he did this I started to grind on him. He groaned against me making me grind harder into him. I felt his hands on my waist, one is hot and the other cold. Feels so good. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Well it sounded more like someone was banging on the door. It scared me making me jump. Bucky growled in frustration. Yes my ovaries. He actually growled.

"What!"

"Hey Bucky, you got a minute?" we heard Steve's voice.

Captain America is so cock blocking right now. I got off of Bucky and sat on his bed. I brought his pillow into my lap and hugged it to my chest. Bucky sat up and sighed while looking at me. I laughed as he rolled his eyes when Steve knocked again.

"Stay here with me tonight?" he asked while standing up.

"Sure." I said while laying down on his bed still hugging his pillow.

"Lucky pillow." I heard him murmur before I fell asleep.

 ***Slight Time Jump***

 **Makayla's POV**

I woke up needing to pee badly. I opened my eyes and looked around. This isn't my room. My right wrist started to tingle. Natasha! I turned my head to see my soul mate sleep peacefully right next to me. I smiled as I remembered all the things we did yesterday. I am now bonded with Natasha. My soul hummed at that. I carefully got out of bed and went to her bathroom. Once I relieved myself I decided to take an actual shower. I am naked anyway. I might as well.

Once I jumped into the shower memories of yesterday in here filled my head. The hot water spraying on me didn't help that heat between my legs. Maybe if I just shower that heat will go away and I can get back to Natasha. I hope she doesn't mind me using her soap. I grabbed her bar of soap and started to clean myself. My body is real sensitive right now. Every time I brush against my breast or pussy I feel pleasure from it. Damnit! Just breathe Makayla. I rinsed off and started to wash my hair. Her shampoo smells like vanilla. I might need to steal this from her. As I am rinsing my hair I didn't hear the shower door open. I jumped when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"So this is where you ran off too." Natasha said pulling me into her body.

"Good morning." I said turned around and kissing her cheek.

"Good morning my little soul mate." She said kissing me on the lips.

"I am not little." I said pouting.

"But your mine." She said grinning.

"Well, can't argue with that." I said giggling.

"How do you feel?" she asked me while pulling me closer.

"I feel good. You?"

"I feel amazing. You are a very quick learner." She said making me blush.

"I am going to go get dressed. See you in the kitchen." I said kissing her one more time before leaving.

I put on one of her big fluffy robes and put it on. Grabbing my clothes off the floor I left her room with a pep in my step. Once I made it inside my room I put on opened my underwear drawer. What color should I wear today? I think I am in a black lace mood today. I put on my black lace boy shorts and matching bra. Now, what should I wear today? I am still feeling sexy. I looked at the black mini skirt and black heels Stacy bought me a long time ago. I was too shy to wear them but now I feel sexy and on top of the world. Plus I want to look good for Natasha and my other soul mates. I put on the black mini skirt and black heels. I put on a red blouse to go with it. I decided to put my hair up in a tight bun just leaving my bangs out. Once I was happy with my appearance I left my room and went into the kitchen.

As I walked in I saw Clint sitting at the island drinking coffee. The click of my heels made him look up. My breath caught when I looked into his eyes. He looked hungry and not for food. I bit my lip and blushed under his gaze. My high is now rapidly coming down and I am now starting to feel self-conscious.

"Good morning." I said giving him a small smile.

"Good morning gorgeous. Come here." He said holding a hand out to me.

I slowly walked over to him. Is he upset with me? Is he mad that I bonded with Natasha first? What if he doesn't want to be with me? What should I do? Before anymore thoughts came to mind, Clint wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I felt a wave a calm wash over me. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tight. I sighed as I smelled his cologne with his natural musk. He smells so good. I wrapped my arms around his waist and burry my face into his chest.

"Why do you have to tease me like this?" he said while pressing his head to my neck and inhaling.

"Umm…sorry?" I responded.

He laughed making his chest vibrate. I smiled and pulled away slightly. Clint decided to check me out again looking me up and down from head to toe. He groaned and pulled me into his lap once he sat down. He put his hands on my waist and held me close.

"God, the things I want to do to you. Wearing that skirt is just asking for trouble gorgeous." Clint whispered into my ear making me shiver.

Before I could say anything to him Natasha came into the kitchen and winked at me making me blush. She made herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to me and Clint. Everyone else started coming in. Tony and Bruce came in. They both looked tired. Did they not sleep last night? Once they looked at me they froze. Bruce looked pleased but hid it with a small smile. Tony on the other hand had a lecherous grin on his face. Oh no!

"Well, good morning princess!" he greeted me while walking over to the coffee machine.

"Good morning." I said a little scared.

Bruce came over and kissed my cheek before making his tea. Tony is making me real nervous. Why does he have to look at me like that? Steve walked in with Bucky and Stacy. They greeted us and Bucky sat down with Stacy in his lap. I took my eyes off of Tony to look at Stacy. That's when I saw it. She has a hickey on her neck! Oh my god! Did she bond with Bucky?

"So princess…" Tony started making me look at him.

"How was your first lesbian experience?" he asked making Steve choke on his coffee.

My eyes got big and a blush once again graced my face. What the hell? Why would he ask something like that? Stacy snickered making me glare at her. Some bestie she is. I look over at Natasha. She had a self-satisfying smirk on her face.

"Quick leaner too." She said making me gasp.

"Natasha!" I whined making everyone laugh.

"Tony." Steve said in a warning voice.

"What? I am just curious." He said while wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Her bonding is between her and Natasha." Steve said now glaring at Tony.

"Party pooper." Tony grumbled while pouting in his seat.

Thor came in with Jane and Darcy right behind him. Jane looked upset and Darcy looked like she just won millions of dollars. Pepper came walking in looking down at her Stark Pad. As everyone was sitting around the table I couldn't help the smile across my face. This is my crazy family.

"Where are the tarts of pop?" Thor asked making me giggle.

"Umm pop tarts babe." Darcy said while getting up and grabbing him a box.

Where did those come from? I got up from Clint's lap and opened the cabinets. Food! I then walked over to the fridge and saw all the fresh produce. I squealed and ran and hugged Tony. I can finally make some good old home cooking. I kissed his cheek and hugged him tight.

"Well, I should buy food more often if it gets this reaction." Tony said while wrapping an arm around me.

"What's the plan Master Chef?" Stacy asked while standing to attention making Bucky chuckle.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked her.

"Make your stuffed habanero peppers with seeds." Stacy said looking like she was jumping in place.

Yes. We love food that much. I frowned though. I don't know if my mates like spicy food.

"I like spicy." Bruce said smiling at me.

"I just want you to cook for me." Tony said pulling me closer to him.

"Anything you make will be good babe." Natasha said smiling.

"Ok!"

So since Stacy has picked what she wants me to make she went and got everything I needed ready for tonight. We did this back home too. When she wants me to cook something she gets it ready and I do the cooking.

 **Unknown POV**

I sighed as I put my uniform on. I put my badge on as I looked over at the dead guard. Sorry guy, but sacrifices have to be made. I grabbed the keys and made my way into the prison. I walked in like I own the place. This is too easy. As I made my way to the guard desk I smirked. No one is there. Perfect. I made my way over to the cell of the person I wanted to see. When I got my destination I frowned.

"Where the fuck is he?" I looked in the cell next to the empty one.

"Hey you! What is Mark Lane?" I asked the prisoner.

He looked at me with his beady eyes and dirty face. He just smiled at me showing me his two teeth.

"Didn't you hear? He broke out yesterday." He wheezed while laughing.

Damnit! That was not supposed to happen. I need to get the girls quick if I am going to have my revenge!

 **Who do you think this unknown person is? Who should bond with Makayla next? R &R please!**


	23. Chapter 22

_Thank you everyone for following/ favoring this story! It means a lot. Sorry for the delay as well._

 _I do not own The Avengers!_

 **Chapter 22**

 **Mark Lane's POV**

 ***the day before***

I smiled as I looked up to see my longtime friend Brock Rumlow, codename Crossbones. He smirked at me while twirling the cell's keys in his hands.

"Took you long enough." I said while standing up.

"Sorry princess but I had work to do." Brock said while unlocking the cell.

"Have you found my daughter and wife?" I asked him while walking out and smiled when I saw the guard that taunted me yesterday dead.

"Your wife will be easy but your daughter not so much." He said while frowning.

"Why?" I growled.

"She is living in Stark Tower for one and a reliable source tells me that she is the soul mate of all the Avengers." He said as we strolled on out like we owned the place.

"It doesn't matter anyway. They will be taken care of anyway." I said as we walked passed the some guards that were knocked out.

"There is one more thing. Stacy Holmes is living with them. She is real close to the Asset. The Winter Solider." He sneered.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of the girls and Hydra gets the Winter Solider back." I said as we walked out of the front door.

A car was waiting for us. We got in and Brock handed me a folder. I opened it up and frowned when I saw pictures of my daughter with five people. Some of the pictures she is in their arms. She has a smile on her face and in some she is laughing. They have brain washed her somehow. I will fix this and get my family back. First, I need to get my wife.

 **Makayla's POV**

 ***present***

Right after breakfast Natasha got called on a mission. Before she left she hugged me and gave me a mind blowing kiss making me moan in front of everyone else making me blush when she pulled away. She winked at me and then left. She is going by herself? As I started to worry I felt a sudden calmness come from my right wrist. I smiled knowing she was reassuring me that she is going to be ok.

"Come here gorgeous." I walked over to Clint.

He wrapped his strong arms around me. I hope Natasha will be safe. I felt Clint kiss the top of my head.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. She does this all the time." He said squeezing me against him.

"I know but still, I can't help but worry." I pouted while wrapping my arms around his waist.

"She will be fine. In the meantime…" Clint hands went to my waist and he lifted me up making me shout and wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Clint! What are you doing?" I shrieked as he walked out of the kitchen with me.

I heard Tony laughing as Clint walked out. When we were out of sight of everybody Clint put me down. Once I was put down I looked up at my tall soul mate. He is so handsome.

"Let's go for a ride." He said while grabbing my hand.

I smiled up at him and nodded my head. We went down to the garage. Clint walked up to his 67 Chevy impala and I couldn't help the big smile on my face. He opened up the passenger door and smirked at me.

"Let's go gorgeous." He said as I got in the car.

He closed the door and got in the driver's side. He turned on the engine and peeled out.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Some where were we can be alone." He said wrapping his arm over my shoulders and pulling me into his side.

 **Hawkeye's POV**

Jealousy is a horrible feeling. I hated that I was not able to bond with Makayla first. I hate that I was not able to feel her naked body against mine first. I found her first. I started the bond first. I hate this feeling. I have been repressing my feelings and emotions deep down so that Makayla doesn't feel what I am feeling.

I looked over at Makayla as we stopped at a red light. She was looking at her surroundings while singing to whatever song that is playing. She is so beautiful. Her hair that is in a tight bun had loosened and a few strands fell. She looked at me and gave me her bright beautiful smile. Damn she is gorgeous.

"What?"

"You're beautiful." I smiled when I saw that blush go across her cheeks.

"Thank you." She said quickly kissing my cheek.

"I need to stop at this gas station real quick." I said as the light turned green.

When I pulled up to the pump both Makayla and I got out. As I was putting gas in the car with Makayla by my side a bunch of teenagers pulled up next to our pump. Two pubescent boys got out and were being loud and stupid. I looked down at Makayla and saw that she was frowned and rolled her eyes.

"I will be right back baby. I need to go pay." I said handing her the keys to get back into the car.

When I went inside to pay for the gas I kept eyes on Makayla and those teenagers. I didn't like how those boys were looking at my soul mate. When it was my turned to pay one of those teenage boys walked up to my little soul mate. What the fuck? I wish I had my bow and arrow right now.

As soon as I was done paying the fucker put his hands on Makayla. I could feel that my soul mate was angry and scared. I stopped and stood behind him. Makayla looked up at me and smiled in relief. The fucker still had a tight grip on her arm. I cleared my throat and the little fucker turned around.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked letting her go and turning around.

I just smirked at the fucker and punched him in the face. Yes, I punched a teenager. He had it coming anyway. No one touches my girl and gets away with it.

"Don't ever touch my soul mate." I growled at him and I pushed him away from Makayla.

The fucker's friend came and helped him up as me and Makayla got back inside the car. Once inside Makayla started to laugh making me smirk. My girl has a bad streak in her.

 **Black Widow's POV**

I hate that I am being called on a mission right now. The bond with my soul mate is still very fresh and new. God! I am so going to hate this. I walked into Furry's office and glared at him. I want to be with Makayla right now.

"Don't look at me like that Natasha. You know I wouldn't call you in if it wasn't important." Furry said looking up from his desk and stacks of papers.

"What's going on now?" I asked while sitting in a chair.

Furry slid my over a folder. I pick it up and start reading. It's a file on Makayla parents. As I am reading I saw another name. Logan Green.

"Why am I reading a file on my soul mate's parents and who the hell is Logan Green?" I asked setting the file down.

"Mark Lane has escaped prison and plans on busting out his wife. Most likely he will try and take back Makayla as well."

"Over my dead body. Now who is this Logan?"

"From what I have found out, the day of the invasion he was supposed to marry Stacy Holmes but died. The problem is we have a surveillance video show that he is very much alive. He killed a guard at the prison Mark Lane was being held in."

"I need to let the others know." I said getting up.

"Natasha, we went to get more information on this Logan. I had some men go to his home to obtain that information." He said sliding another folder to me.

"I must warn you. It is very disturbing." He said as I opened it.

What I saw made me feel ill. He wants Makayla and Stacy. This is not good. I need to call Clint!

 **R &R please!**


	24. Chapter 23

_I'm back everyone! Sorry for my long absence. I lost my flash drive with all my chapters so I have to rewrite them. I also got stuck on a cruise ship because of Hurricane Harvey._

 _Thank you everyone for all the reviews and pm's asking if I was alive and ok. Yes I am still alive!_

 _Thank you for everyone that has followed/favoring my story! Check out my new Harry Potter fanfic as well if you guys like!_

 _I do not own the Avengers!_

 **Chapter 23**

 **Makayla's POV**

It took a while but we finally made it. I was taken by surprise when I see a cute little cottage. It is adorable. The small cottage is white and on one side of the house it is covered in grape vines. There were colorful wild flowers everywhere making me smile. This reminds me of the ranch on Texas. Clint got out of the car and walked over to my side and opened the door. I got out of the car and smiled up at Clint.

"Where are we?" I asked him as I took his arm he offered to me.

"This is one of the safe houses I own. I come here to think. Natasha is the only one who knows about this place." He said pulling me towards the cottage.

"This place is beautiful." I said still looking around.

"I'm glad you like it."

When we walked inside I couldn't help but want to laugh. Inside screams man cave. The walls were white, dark hard wood floors, large brown leather furniture and a few deer heads hanging on the wall over the fire place. He then took me on a tour of the place. It is a one bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen and the living area are connected as well. I like it a lot. I looked at the deer over the fire place.

"So, you're a hunter huh?" I asked him.

"Umm I used to a long time ago." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"My dad used to take me hunting. I have a few trophies on my wall back in Texas." I said now looking up at him.

"Oh really?" he asked smirking and staring at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"I am just picturing you holding a gun or bow, I'm not picky." He said as he started to slowly walk closer to me.

I know this place is small and I can't get away but I took off running. I laughed as Clint started to chase after me. He was missing me on purpose. He could catch me real quick if he wants to. We were just having fun and being playful. Suddenly his arms went around my waist and he picked me up making me laugh. That was fun!

Before I knew it Clint threw me on his bed. I bounced a few times and laughed. Clint looked down at me and smiled an actual smile. It made me smile right back him. I love that his face just brightens when he smiles. He then grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started to lift it up. I froze and my smile suddenly left my face. My face heated up and I couldn't help but stare at the skin he was showing me. When his shirt was finally off I couldn't help but stare. I hope I am not drooling. This feels like a dream. Clint then crawled into bed and lay down next to me. He pulled me so my head rested on his chest. This is nice. Feeling his arms around me and his hard body under mine made me feel safe.

"Let's take a nap." He said as he tightened his arms around me.

"Ok." I said closing me eyes and listen to his heart beat lulling me to sleep.

 **Stacy's POV**

I guess we are not going to cook tonight after all. I wanted to laugh when Clint carried Makayla off. She looks happy. That's good. She deserves to be happy. After they left Tony and Bruce went down to the lab, Steve decided he wanted to go jog in Central Park. I went to stand up but Bucky kept a tight grip on me.

"Bucky let go. I need to stretch." I said wriggling in his lap.

"What if I want you to stay where you are?" he asked as he kissed my neck making me freeze.

"We are in the kitchen! What if someone walks in?" I asked him still trying to get off his lap.

I heard him sigh before I was lifted up into his arms making me gasp and wrap my arms around his neck. He then walked out of the kitchen and into the elevator. As we made it into the common area Natasha burst out of the elevator. She looked like she is on guard. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked around. She spotted us and she marched our way. What is going on?

"Where is Makayla?" she asked looking directly at me.

"She left with Clint just a little bit ago." I answered her.

"Shit!"

"What's going on?" Bucky asked while setting me down.

Natasha ignored Bucky and brought her phone to her ear. She looked scared. Why the hell does Black Widow look scared?

"Pick up, pick up…Damnit Clint!" she yelled and threw her phone into the wall.

"Natasha!" Bucky yelled making me jump.

She looked back at us and her eyes looked red. Has she been crying? She looked at me and frowned.

"What do you know about Logan Green?" she asked me.

Logan? What does this have to do with my dead fiancée?

"He was my fiancé. He died during the invasion." I said grabbing ahold of Bucky's metal hand.

"He is not dead Stacy." She said making me freeze.

Logan isn't dead? What did this mean? I look up at Bucky and his face was unreadable. Is he mad? Does he think I will go back to Logan? I don't want to leave Bucky. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him. He looked down and wrapped his metal arm around me and kissed my head.

"H-How is he not dead?" I asked her.

"I don't know but we need to get Clint and Makayla back her now." She said while pacing.

"Jarvis get the other and see if you can get a location on Barton." Bucky said while gripping me to him.

"Natasha? You are freaking me out." I said staying by Bucky's side.

Soon Tony and Bruce were back and they looked confused. Half an hour later Steve came back. He looked like he ran all the way. Natasha had a folder that she set down on the table. Tony picked it up and looked through it. As he did I could see every muscle in his body tense and his face screwed up in anger. What the hell?

"What the fuck?!" Tony yelled as picked up a vase and threw it into the wall.

As everyone was trying to calm Tony and Natasha down I picked up the folder. I opened it and started to read. A filed on Mr. and Mrs. Lane and Logan. What the hell? As I was reading I noticed a few pictures. As I looked I felt my stomach drop. That is Logan's house. That is when I saw pictures of me and Makayla. Some were old and some were very recent. How the hell did he get these? Then I saw the pictures of me and Makayla from 3 years ago. I know because her hair is shorter and mine was longer. The pictures were of us naked in our private bathrooms. Oh my god! I feel like I am going to be sick. I then picked up a page that looked hand written. This is Logan's hand writing. Before I could read it Bucky ripped it from my hands.

"B-Bucky?"

I was instantly in my soul mate's arms. I feel safe here. Logan can't get us, right?

 **R &R my beautiful people!**


	25. Auhors Note

Hello everyone! I am alive! I just wanted to apologize for not updating. Last year in September I found out I am pregnant with my first child. First Trimester was horrible! I am still having morning sickness but it is getting better. My baby is due in June and I can't wait to meet her. Since I am on the computer at work all day it is hard for me to get on here and stare at a screen again and start writing.

I am going to start writing again but I am only going to update just one of my stories for now. I am not sure which one yet. I just wanted to let you guys know that I didn't forget about ya'll.

Thank you everyone that is new to following/ favoring my stories. Thank you to everyone who has left a review as well. I love those!

Big shout out to everyone who is still following my stories. You guys are the best and I love ya'll!

I will choose a story and start updating soon. If there is one that ya'll really want me to update message me!


End file.
